Smiles and Tears
by The Blue Time Ranger
Summary: Violet Vanderfleet has escaped and is out for good old-fashioned revengeance, whipping up demented plant monsters and causing couples in Beverly Hills to break up as part of her latest scheme to "ruin men", but will Violet's latest plan force May to reveal her buried feelings for Nick? Co-op project with Mat49324, and episode nine of "Totally Spies: The New Adventures".
1. A Revolving Door of Feelings

**8:02 A.M. – Mysterious Greenhouse**

She raked her gaze across her masterpiece collection, the new plants she had been growing ever since she had escaped that prison of hers.

"Ah, it's coming along perfectly," the woman laughed, stepping out from the shadows and revealing herself as Violet Vanderfleet. "Those who spurned me, those who callously _dumped_ their significant others without any regard for their own feelings... oh, you'll definitely pay for all of it."

After checking specific plants for their effects, Violet eventually came across one that piqued her interest.

"Ooh, I haven't used _this_ one yet," Violet cackled. "And considering those damnable _spies_ will no doubt be coming after me soon, I may as well make use of my new secret weapon."

Violet studied the plant in question, her sadistic grin only widening.

"They really think men actually care about women?" Violet growled. "They _really_ think they appreciate their _feelings_? Well, I'll show them all what we r_eally_ think of you."

Violet began laughing like a crazy person, because hey, when you get right down to it, that's what a lot of supervillains are...

* * *

(The pages constantly turn, no matter how long the reader takes. When one story ends, another story will inevitably start. In the end, there is only a new beginning.)

**Mat49324** and **The Blue Time Ranger** are proud to present:  
_Totally Spies!: __Smiles and Tears  
_**Story Rated:** T for Teen  
**Story Created:** February 28th, 2020

**Story Summary:** The ninth joint project between Mat49324 and The Blue Time Ranger, collectively known as _Totally Spies: The New Adventures_. One seemingly-normal day (noticing a pattern here?) couples in Beverly Hills suddenly begin to break up en masse, leaving the spies to believe something malicious is in the air. And sure enough, it is, as Violet Vanderfleet has returned with another scheme to "ruin men" for their perceived slights against women. However, this time around, the biggest problem the spies face might not actually be Violet, as the strange circumstances could force May to reveal her feelings for Nick. Is she ready to spill the beans, or will Violet's plans throw a wrench into May's plans?

**Author's Note from The Blue Time Ranger: **And here we go with episode nine of The New Adventures! This is going to be a good one, I assure you, as something we've kinda been sitting on since the end of Shattered Memories, and partially revealed near the end of A Getaway Gone Wrong, is gonna be the focal point of today's adventure. ALSO: many, MANY thanks to user **jettmanas** for making a book cover for "Secrets Near and Dear"! You rock, dude!

**Author's Note from Mat49324: **This 9th project is going to be a good one. BTW, I have already posted my oneshot "Aqua Spies", so if you get a chance, be sure to see that on my page.

**And Now, the Obligatory Disclaimer:** Mat49324 and The Blue Time Ranger do not own anything related to Totally Spies or any of its affiliations. It belongs solely to Marathon Media Group, Image Entertainment Corporation, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, and David Michel. The only things of this story we DO own are any characters created by us truly for the story (in this case, Nick, Haruka, Bridget, May, Nozomi, Dawn, and Melissa on my side, and Mathew on his side). Any characters or things we don't own, we are just borrowing with no intent of copyright infringement, only for the entertainment of our readers. Besides, if we _did_ own Totally Spies, which we _don't_, why would we be writing fiction on a fan site?

* * *

Episode 1: A Revolving Door of Feelings

**6:35 A.M. – The Spies' Beach House**

It just wouldn't _stop_.

The constant, unending noise keeping her trapped in this maddening limbo...

May finally decided she'd had enough.

With one swift punch, her alarm clock went flying across the room until it collided with the opposite wall with a loud CRUNCH, finally silencing its incessant blaring.

Knowing there was really no point in going back to sleep now that her clock had forced her to wake up, May yawned and stretched as she got ready to start her day.

"Seriously, next time we go to the Groove, I'm looking for a better alarm clock," May groaned, still fighting off the throes of sleep. "Namely one that doesn't _blare a freakin' ambulance siren_... seriously, how the heck has this thing not woken anyone else up with its loudness?"

As May went for her closet, she didn't spare her alarm clock a single glance.

To May's surprise, Nick was already awake, sitting down on the couch while flipping through the many (and I mean MANY) channels, just trying to find something to watch.

"Man, early-morning television _sucks_," Nick groaned.

"Tell me about it," May giggled, plopping herself down on the couch next to Nick. "At least back in Japan, they had some anime playing in the morning, so it wasn't just morning news and talk shows."

"Oh, you're up early for a Saturday, huh?" Nick asked.

"Blame my dumb, _INCREDIBLY LOUD_ alarm clock for that," May sighed. "I swear, I don't know why I still _have_ that antique wailer..."

"You punched it, didn't you?" Nick teased.

"You'd do the same thing in my shoes, Nick," May laughed. "Don't deny it."

"Oh, you got me," Nick proclaimed dramatically, pretending to have been shot by an invisible arrow, only for both Nick and May to start laughing at how silly they were being.

"Hey, May?" Nick quipped.

"What's up?" May wondered.

"Have you decided when you're going to tell everybody?" Nick asked.

May took a couple seconds to think it over. After the spies' mission in Tachikawa, Tokyo, May had fallen in love with Nick thanks to everything he had done to help her after Johnny's death and Millia's rampage. However, knowing that Nick and Alex were already a couple, May had decided to leave those feelings alone until the night of "the getaway that went wrong", in Alex's words, where Haruka had confronted her about those feelings and insisted she at least tell Nick, knowing that he would understand.

Which she finally got the chance to do during their search of the Beverly Hills Hotel, when it had been just her and Nick helping Eri find her mother. And, to her great surprise, Nick had kissed her back, indicating that he shared her feelings in some way.

May had been waiting for the best time to tell the other spies about it so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings or "tizzies", in May's words. She wanted everyone to understand where she was coming from, after all.

"I'm going to tell them later tonight," May answered. "Honestly, the one I'm most worried about telling is Alex, since she's your, you know, _girlfriend_..."

"Hey, we'll get there when we get there, 'kay?" Nick responded. "And besides, I'm pretty sure she'll be the most understanding about it. I mean, this _is Alex_ we're talking about here, and I'd like to think I know my girlfriend pretty dang well by now."

"Good point," May giggled. "Now, before the others wake up, how about I show you something I found on this TV?"

May quickly snatched the remote and began cycling through the channels in a rapid-fire fashion before eventually landing on what appeared to be a Japanese channel.

"Hold the phone, we get Japan channels on this thing?!" Nick gasped.

"Just a few, but look, look!" May exclaimed. "They've got Pretty Cure on here! Can you believe that?!"

"Wait, is that Splash Star?" Nick responded. "Holy crap, that's _awesome!_"

"I know, right?" May giggled. "Hold on, I'm gonna go get a bowl of cereal and we can pretend like we're kids again, 'kay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, May!" Nick laughed.

Nick didn't expect May to come back with a bowl and spoon for him, too – along with her cereal.

"Thanks, May," Nick replied.

The two started to enjoy Pretty Cure together.

"So, Nick, which one do you prefer, Splash Star or the original?" May asked.

"Honestly, that's a toughie," Nick admitted. "Both of them have their own little quirks about them, even if some people think the first half of Splash Star is just a retread of the original."

"Well, I like Saki and Mai more than Nagisa and Honoka, but that's just me," May responded. "I've heard so many fans who say that the originals are the best."

"To be fair, this is, what, only their third season?" Nick answered. "And the OGS have _two_ of those seasons under their belt, so I just think they need to give Saki and Mai more of a chance."

**("Perfect" by Ed Sheeran plays)**

Meanwhile, in Mat's room, Sam and Mat laid in his bed together. Both were tired from their past mission and extra vacation to Hawaii courtesy of Jerry after their hotel getaway went wrong courtesy of Captain Hayes.

"You make me so happy, Sammy," Mat said in his sleep.

Sam just overheard Mat's statement and grinned.

"You'll always be my girl to the moon and back," Mat continued in his sleep and grabbed Sam in a hug. His head began going for her chest.

"Mat?" Sam stated, trying to get him to wake up. "_Oh, Mathew_... you wanna..."

That's when Mat did open his eyes and saw he was near Sam's bust. "Oh gosh!" Mat gasped and moved his head off her chest. "Sam, I'm really sorry!"

"No need to apologize," Sam quipped. "I heard what you were saying though."

Mat looked embarrassed and confused. "What'd I say?" he asked, nearly nervous he said something that made Sam upset.

"Nothing to make me leave you or anything, that's for sure," Sam giggled. "I heard you say I'm your girl to the moon and back."

"Did I say that?" Mat asked.

"You totally did, Mat-honey," Sam answered. "And I hope you don't say otherwise."

"Well, if I did," Mat replied. "I meant it 100%."

"Aww, you sweetie," Sam giggled.

In response to Mat's sleep-talk, Sam grabbed his hand and moved her head near Mat's shoulder.

"If there's one good thing that getaway did, it was bring us one notch closer," Mat quipped.

"No disagreements there," Sam giggled and kissed Mat on the cheek. "I love you so much, my sweet Mat."

"I love you, too, my perfect Sammy," Mat replied.

The two lovers snuggled under the covers, looked at each other, and kissed again. They went back to sleep for another hour.

As for Alex, she came downstairs herself for her own breakfast. Clover was right behind her – as were Bridget, Nozomi, and Melissa.

"I know it was a while ago, but I'm already missing Hawaii after the last time," Alex remarked.

"Totally," Clover replied, getting her breakfast. "Mat knows his way around Hawaii; I almost hope we get a mission there."

"Well, I'm not disagreeing there," Melissa quipped.

Haruka came downstairs with Britney and Dawn. Mat and Sam were right behind them with their arms around each other. They parted ways so Mat could get his breakfast – soup – and Sam her OJ from the refrigerator.

"Morning, you lovebirds," Haruka teased at Mat and Sam.

"Wasting no time with that, eh?" Mat laughed.

"I'll say," Sam replied in agreement. "And we hadn't even said thanks for the extra photos you took of us while we were in Hawaii."

"By the way, anybody still with Hawaii withdrawals?" Mat asked.

"We _ALL_ have 'em, Mat!" Clover remarked.

"It figures," Mat laughed. "Hawaii lifestyle can change a person, take it from me."

"Hawaii certainly made Alex happy," Sam stated to Mat. "And me, too. I think I..."

Sam was interrupted when Alex had gone to the den and her voice erupted.

"NICK?!"

That got everyone's attention. When everyone came to the den, Alex had a shocked look on her face when she saw May holding on to Nick after getting a little too excited over what they'd just been watching. All of a sudden, May felt like a deer caught in headlights when she realized it.

"Did... I get a little _too _excited?" May asked.

"I think so," Nick answered.

"Nick, please don't tell me..." Alex couldn't finish her statement.

"Oh, crapbaskets," May gasped.

Mat was quick to be a peacemaker. Clover came to help, too.

"Get a grip, Alex," Mat remarked. "I'm SURE Nick has a valid explanation unless this is news to him, too..."

"Do you think you should tell them, May?" Nick asked.

May sighed, knowing there was no way out of it now. "Might as well, since the cat's apparently out of the bag," May answered before standing up. "Now, before I start, I want _all of you_ to listen to _everything_ I have to say before you respond. I feel bad enough as it is..."

The other spies nodded, willing to hear May out.

"All right, then..." May stated, glancing at Haruka for a second before starting her explanations. "I'm sure you all remember what happened in Tachikawa. I lost my first crush, someone I really looked up to, and it was hard for me. Now, Nick's been one of my longest friends, and... well, he helped me more than I think even he knows during all of that. He let me grieve for Johnny, he didn't judge me for showing emotion, and he just let me act like I was supposed to."

"Was that... when it started?" Mat asked.

"Well, it wasn't until a while after we got home," May continued. "I know you all saw me kiss Nick on the cheek a couple times out of gratitude for helping me through Johnny's death. But that night, I... thought about why I specifically used a _kiss_ to show my gratitude. That was when... well, that was when I realized I had fallen in love with Nick. But I _also_ knew that I most likely couldn't tell Nick about it, because of what Alex might think. Nick says she's very understanding, but now... now I don't know what to think."

"Did you ever tell _Nick_, at least?" Nozomi wondered.

"Yeah," May answered. "When our two couples left for the hotel, Haruka kinda caught me in the act and tried to get me to at least tell Nick about my feelings. But... I still didn't want to, because I was still scared that _exactly this _would happen, _regardless _if I made any moves or not, _WHICH I DIDN'T_. I wanna stress that right stat now."

May chanced a glance at Alex, who was still confused. She didn't want to know what that face would change into once her explanation was finished.

"Then, while Nick and I were searching for Captain Hayes, he caught me stuttering about something, and I realized the jig was up. I'd have to tell him. Thankfully, he was very understanding about it, and he said we'd find a time to tell everyone else, considering we were still fighting Captain Hayes at the time."

May glanced back at the TV. "The reason I was holding onto Nick there was... well, I got a little over-excited at an anime we were watching, and that's really it."

May was already feeling guilty as it was; her worst fear as a "third wheel" likely coming true.

"Thanks for having my back, bro," Nick stated to Mat.

"Now, Alex," Haruka responded. "Nick's right, _it isn't what it looks like!_"

Melissa and Dawn (as family) stood by Nick, too.

"We know Nick well enough to know he'd never cheat on you with May, Alex," Melissa stated.

"It happened before a game of _Brawl_, Alex," Dawn added.

"I was the first to figure this out," Haruka spoke up.

"Why am _I_ the _last one_ to find this out?!" Alex complained.

"Alex, I was first to find out, but that was the day you and Sam won that botched hotel getaway," Haruka reminded.

"So it was recent?" Sam asked.

"That's right," Nozomi replied.

"Believe me, Alex," Nick stated. "When May admitted her feelings to me on the last mission, I was just as surprised as you are now."

"Alex, keep it together," Britney remarked, hoping Alex wouldn't storm off.

Before Alex could give her thoughts, the group heard some beeps. Knowing it was Jerry WOOHPing them, Nick reacted fast and put a psychic bubble together that encased all twelve spies.

Jerry, upon seeing his spy group in Nick's psychic bubble, gave a chuckle.

"That WOOHPing isn't gonna work with us today, Jer," Nick remarked.

"Well, I can still commend you on the ESP, Nick," Jerry quipped.

"One thing's for sure, we totally don't have to worry about landing on each other thanks to Nick," Sam quipped.

"Tell me about it," Mat remarked as he grabbed Sam's hand again. "What have we got now, Jer?"

"I called you all here because we have yet another crisis on our hands," Jerry announced, then got his viewscreen working.

"Violet Vanderfleet?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hold on, are you talking about that crazy chick who tried to use her evil plants to destroy all the men in the world?!" Alex gasped. "What are she and her Poison Ivy ripoffs doing out and about?!"

"It seems that she had escaped from prison before our work on reinforcing it was completed," Jerry answered. "Regardless, it seems as if she is once again trying to 'ruin men', as she would say, by way of her plants releasing spores that have had a... shall we say, strange effect on some people."

Jerry cycled through different video footage W.O.O.H.P. drones had taken of men that had been affected by Violet's spores...

...and most of them had stormed out on their significant others, leaving the women to cry.

"They're... breaking up with them because of the pollen?" Melissa asked.

"It would seem that way," Jerry stated.

Sam and Mat glanced worryingly at each other, as did Nick and Alex, knowing full well what could happen if they got themselves exposed.

"That is your mission today, spies," Jerry proclaimed. "Find Violet and stop her from affecting the entire continent. If you do happen to come across any of this pollen, please send it to me for analysis, so we can come up with an antidote for those who have already been affected."

"Roger that!" Clover exclaimed.

"Has Violet been sighted anywhere nearby?" Dawn asked.

"We're still searching for Violet, but some of her pollen has begun to spread in Beverly Hills, so we would have you check this out and see if anything can be done about it," Jerry explained.

As the spies walked over to GLADIS so they could receive their gadgets for today's mission, Alex sighed in apparent frustration. However, May saw this and looked like her heart was breaking in two again.

"Everything okay, Alex?" Nick asked.

"It's just... how many times do we have to stomp on these baddies before they learn their lesson?" Alex groaned. "It feels like that's been the extent of our missions lately, just taking down our old foes who keep coming back for more..."

"Villains are stubborn, I know," Nick replied. "But we'll teach 'em another lesson, no matter how many times we've gotta stomp 'em. Right?"

"Yep," Alex giggled.

"Oh, and... about May..." Nick asked.

"Hey, don't freak out, okay, Nick?" Alex responded. "I understand where she's coming from, at least. After everything you did for her, how could she _not_? I guess I just got a little freaked out at the possibility, but I know you, Nick."

A loud sob caught the group's attention, and everyone turned around to see a heartbroken-looking May, having taken Alex's frustrated sigh at another returning villain in a completely different way.

"H-Hey, May, what's the matter?" Mat asked.

"You see?! I _knew _this was going to happen!" May sobbed, unable to stop her tears now. "This is why I didn't want to say anything!"

"M-May, what's wrong?" Haruka asked.

"What did I _say_, Haruka?!" May shouted back. "I told you, I _freakin' told you,_ I didn't want Nick and Alex to get into a fight and possibly lose their relationship because I decided to be a third wheel! _And that's exactly what happened, isn't it?!_"

Before anyone could say something to calm her down, May turned around and sped off, tears falling from her eyes.

"MAY, WAIT!" Nick and Alex shouted at the same time.

"Oh, my," Jerry stated. "What was _that_ all about?"

"Honestly, long story," Nick responded. "One we really don't have time to tell."

Nick turned towards the rest of the group. "Mat, I want you and Sam to lead the group and see what's going on in town," Nick stated to the other spies. "I'll join you as soon as I can."

"And what are you gonna be doing, big bro?" Melissa asked.

"I'm going to go find May," Nick replied. "After everything that just happened, she doesn't need to be alone right now."

"Hey, Nick?" Alex asked. "If you find May, can you please tell her that I'm not _actually_ mad at _her_? I was just frustrated that another of our rogues' gallery is back, and I think she took it the wrong way."

"After today, I wouldn't blame her for being frazzled," Nick stated. "You all just take care of things in town and I'll join you as soon as I'm able."

"ROGER!" the rest of the spies all proclaimed.

With that, the group set out into the city to accomplish their objectives.

"Okay, this looks pretty nuts," Sam quipped when she noticed a few couples looking like they were arguing with each other. "Think we should investigate?"

"My question is, _what the flip is THAT?!_" Alex exclaimed when something rounded the corner of the nearby street. It turned out to be a giant mutated tulip plant that was wiggling its disfigured roots and spreading clouds of yellow-ish pollen.

"I think we found one of Violet's 'projects'," Mat proclaimed.

"All right, Sammy, what's the game plan here?" Nozomi asked. "You and Mat _are_ the team leaders right now, right?"

Sam looked back at the mutated plant as it shambled forward, having noticed the spies. "Well, first we should probably figure out how to stop that thing," Sam stated.

"Ooh, me, me! I have an idea!" Alex exclaimed, retrieving a new gadget that looked like an ordinary breath mint. "This is a new gadget Jerry and the peeps just made, the Arctic Blast Breathmint. I just gotta put one in my mouth and blow, and BOOM! Instant ice breath! And since I at least know enough about gardening to know that cold kills plants..."

"Brilliant, Alex!" Sam proclaimed. "I just want to see if I can collect a sample of that pollen for Jerry..."

"Leave that to me," Clover responded, reaching into her Jetpack Backpack and retrieving a small vacuum cleaner-like gadget. "The Insanely Powerful Portable Vacuum should do the trick!"

Clover took aim at the approaching plant monster and activated the suction. "Stand back, everyone!" Clover exclaimed. The rest of the spies stepped a couple feet back as the pollen came flying from the monster plant and was sucked straight into the vacuum's casing.

Once the pollen was all gone, Alex went into action, taking one of the breath mints and doing her thing. After a couple seconds, she charged towards the monster plant, and before it could create any more pollen, Alex blew hard, unleashing a short-range blast of icy breath that completely froze the monster plant into an ice statue.

For good measure, Alex lashed out with a flying kick that shattered the monster plant into several fragments.

"I've seen Biollante _and_ Jumanji," Alex proclaimed. "You honestly think a mutant tulip would scare me?"

"Jerry, we've got some of that pollen for you to analyze," Sam stated as she opened her X-Powder to call Jerry.

"Wonderful as always, spies," Jerry responded. "Keep searching for Violet, and I'll let you know if we need any more samples."

"Roger that," Sam answered. "Okay, everyone, let's keep looking and see if we can find Violet before this gets out of hand."

"Not to get off-track, but I'm really worried about May," Bridget admitted. "Even after everything she admitted, she's still really upset over all this. And I don't think we'd want her to be all by herself when Violet's plants are causing all this chaos."

"I trust Nick," Alex answered immediately. "He's never let his friends down before."

_Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city..._

Nick raked his gaze across the street, hoping to find some trace of May in all of this chaos of couples arguing and screaming thanks to Violet's mutant plants.

"Come on, May, where _are_ you?" Nick asked nobody in particular as he stopped to blast another mutant plant with a Final Shine Attack before re-establishing his barrier. He'd conjured a short-range psychic barrier around his body to shield himself from the pollen these monsters were unleashing.

After skidding to a stop to make sure no mutant plants were following him, Nick decided to try something he hadn't thought of in his earlier panic. Nick closed his eyes and focused his ESP powers into a sort of "mental radar" (May had coined the term and idea during the spies' search for James in Europe) that he projected outwards around him, enabling him to hear the thoughts of anyone in a five-mile radius.

Nick hoped this would lead him to his missing friend before it was too late.

After a couple of minutes, Nick's radar centered at the Beverly Hills Park.

"Got her," Nick proclaimed as he made a beeline for the park.

It took him several minutes, but Nick finally found May. She was sitting on a bench overlooking the water **(Author's Note: reference season 1's "Evil Boyfriend")**, and eating an ice cream sundae with a long look on her face.

"May?" Nick asked.

May simply turned her head away, too ashamed to face Nick.

"May, you are not in trouble," Nick emphatically stated. "Alex was _NOT_ upset at you, she was up in arms over Violet Vanderfleet escaping from the WOOHP Containment Facility, because our kind of baddies don't know when to quit."

"How can I believe that?!" May remarked, ceasing from eating her ice cream sundae. "I didn't think Alex would be as upset as she was..."

"Alex wasn't upset," Nick remarked. "She was just surprised, but Mat, Clover, and Britney seemed to stop Alex from possibly getting out of hand. She personally told me she wasn't mad at you; she completely understood your feelings. They were totally legit!"

May finally looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"For real?" May asked, very teary-eyed.

"For _reals_ real," Nick replied as he sat down next to May. "Would I lie to you, May?"

"I just..." May started, trying to find the right words to say. "This is _exactly_ why I was so worried about saying something... I thought my worst fears were coming true..."

"You just misunderstood why Alex was frustrated," Nick replied. "Wouldn't be the first time you've misunderstood something..."

Despite everything, May managed a smile at that. "Yeah, Johnny always did keep telling me to stop misunderstanding silly things..."

"By the way," Nick stated to May. "How many of those ice cream sundaes have you eaten?"

"This is my second one," May answered. She had eaten about a fourth of it. "It's double chocolate fudge. Still the best flavor, honestly."

"Tell me about it," Nick replied. "Listen, May. We talked about it before we set off to find Violet, and everyone understands. No one's actually mad at you, okay? _Especially_ not Alex. I told you, she's the most understanding of all of us, and I'd like to think I know my girlfriend pretty well. She even wanted me to tell you, straight from her own mouth, that she's not actually mad, just surprised that she was the last person to find out."

"But that just leads into the one question I have left," May answered. "If everyone understands my feelings for you, then... where do we go from here? Does that make me your girlfriend as well, or what? It's _really_ confusing..."

"How about this?" Nick offered. "Once we've put Violet back in the slammer, you, me, and Alex talk about that? We'll see what she thinks of any ideas."

May took a slow bite of her sundae, not wanting to get brain freeze by chowing down too fast, then looked back at Nick, letting out a bright smile. "You've got a deal."

"There's the May I remember," Nick laughed. "Now let's go find our escaped botanist and kick her _and_ her freaky plants where it hurts."

May finally finished off her sundae, and then reached for her X-Powder to don her bright orange spy catsuit. "Ready whenever you are," May proclaimed.

Before Nick could tear off, though, May put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from just running off. As Nick was about to ask what was up, May leaned in and kissed Nick on the cheek.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Nick," May giggled. "I really am the luckiest girl ever to have such an amazing friend. And... well, can I say 'it', if you know what I mean?"

"Might as well, while you've still got the time to, because I have a feeling Violet's going to be taking up the rest of our time until we stomp her down," Nick replied, knowing full well what May wanted to say.

May's smile brightened considerably. "I love you, Nick."

Nick couldn't help but smile himself, pulling May into a brief but fierce hug. "Love you too, May."

With that crisis averted, Nick gave Sam a call to find out their whereabouts.

"We're still at Violet's hideaway," Sam replied.

"Are you guys in trouble?" May asked.

"Not at the moment," Mat replied.

"May, are you okay?" Alex asked. "I was never upset at you."

"I... I guess I wasn't really in the best state of mind after everything that went down back at the house," May admitted. "My mind was going every which way, and I guess it interpreted your frustration at our latest returning baddie as... well, I think you get it now."

"So, are you doing all right now?" Alex wondered.

"Yup!" May replied. "Nick and I just had a talk about things along with a couple ice cream sundaes."

"Oof, you went _that_ route, huh?" Clover teased.

"I only had two," May shot back. "I was hungry!"

"In any case, I can officially say 'crisis averted', so we're suiting up now, and we'll be with you guys ASAP," Nick proclaimed.

With that, Sam closed her X-Powder.

"Glad that's over with," Clover replied.

"I know," Haruka quipped. "May sure reacted in a way I didn't think she would."

"Totally," Alex added. "May's circumstances were completely legitimate."

"I don't think I'd react any different if I were May," Melissa remarked.

"Mm-hmm," Dawn added.

The spy team looked around high and low. Mat was obviously bothered by May's dilemma and got Sam's attention.

"Hey... I hope something like that doesn't happen between us..."

"I'll see to it that it doesn't," Sam told Mat. "Besides, I have a very good feeling you're totally faithful after what we've gone through."

"And we support each other," Mat pointed out. "You told me you support me after my 'Supercross Heartbreak' after all; I support you with the awards you win..."

Mat then grabbed Sam's hand once again tightly.

"We support each other," Sam proclaimed. "And as long as you've got me, we're not going to split. _Ever_."

"Before or in case you ask, May's reaction scared me, too, babe," Mat added to Sam.

"I found something else, guys!" Bridget proclaimed as she held a spiral notebook.

"Let me see," Sam remarked and came behind Bridget.

Bridget let Sam see for herself.

"These are guy names," Sam proclaimed. "But none of these names are ringing any bells... maybe Jerry might know."

With that, Sam got out her X-Powder and dialed Jerry.

"Hello, spies," Jerry replied as his visage showed.

"Hi, Jer," Sam replied. "Bridget found a clue – it's a spiral notebook with some names written down."

"Let's see..." Jerry stated as he checked his computer. "Oh my, it appears that these are the men of the couples that Viola Vanderfleet is responsible for breaking up."

To show proof, he put up their images on Sam's X-Powder.

"How's she doing it?" asked Bridget.

"That reminds me," Jerry stated. "I have the results of the pollen that Clover sent."

"Well, let's hear it, Jer," Mat remarked.

"It appears to be some kind of hormonal enhancer that drives up feelings of aggression," Jerry explained. "It also seems to imprint false memories that makes the males think that their significant others did something to scorn them. And, from what we've gathered, the pollen only seems to work on men."

"Sounds like something Violet would do," Clover sighed.

"Which means we'll probably need to be on alert so we don't get pollen'd," Alex noted.

"No chance in heck I'm letting _that_ happen," Mat proclaimed, pulling Sam close to him.

"Do you need any more samples, Jerry?" Sam asked.

"Maybe just one more, to make it easier to work on an antidote," Jerry answered.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem, considering how much of these mutant plants we keep running into," Nozomi groaned.

Before Sam could make a witty retort, a long, slender vine lashed out from nearby and slapped the X-Powder out of Sam's hand.

"What the heck just happened?!" Dawn shouted. "Who did that?!"

"Um... you know what I said earlier about Biollante, right?" Alex shuddered. "I INSTANTLY REGRET EVERYTHING!"

Mat glanced across the street to see what had freaked Alex out so much. It turned out to be yet another mutated plant, only this one was a giant rose with a set of jaws inside its bud and tendrils, as well as many long vines, and finally, a large, fleshy sac surrounded by its overlaying vines.

Riding on the "back" of the creature was Violet Vanderfleet herself.

"I would say 'it's good to see you again', but I don't necessarily think that's the case, you wretched spies," Violet cackled. "It's been far too long since you put me away, and as you can probably tell, I'm hungry for some good old-fashioned revengeance."

"I swear, we're gonna teach you a _painful_ lesson," Alex growled, shifting into a fighting stance. "When we defeat you, you should _stay in prison_ and stop thinking about escaping!"

"Oh, but where would the fun be in that?" Violet laughed as the vines of the Mutant Biollante began to wriggle as if begging to attack. "And, quite to the contrary, spies, I think it's _you_ who's going to be taught a _painful_ lesson!"

The Mutant Biollante actually _jumped_ into the air, high above the spies, and opened its jaws to spew a cloud of Violet's "men ruining" pollen.

"Oh, crapbaskets!" Melissa shouted as the pollen cloud slowly fell towards them.

Mat instinctively hugged Sam close to him, only to stare upwards in surprise when the entire group was covered by a glowing yellow bubble of light that protected them from the pollen cloud.

After that, a burst of icy air was sprayed over the pollen, freezing it over and turning the whole cloud into a small flurry of snowflakes that dissipated harmlessly against the psychic barrier.

"Who dares?!" Violet exclaimed as she landed on the ground, only for the Mutant Biollante to be blasted backwards by a Final Shine Attack from not too far off.

"_We_ dare, you wacko gardener!" May shouted as she and Nick joined the fight.

"Thank you _so much_ for the save, you two," Nozomi proclaimed.

"Always happy to help!" May exclaimed. "Now, where were we?"

"Don't think you've won!" Violet shouted, and the Mutant Biollante began rapidly whipping its tentacles and vines around, preventing any of the spies from getting close to it.

"Did you _seriously_ make a Biollante monster?" Nick taunted as he reached out to snatch Violet in his psychic hold, then push her off of the Mutant Biollante. "I'm kinda done with any kaiju that's not Godzilla. That mechanical Kumonga was _enough_."

As the Mutant Biollante hobbled towards the spies, May was already attacking again with the Ice Queen Perfume, bathing the Mutant Biollante in icy mist and freezing it completely solid.

"Boo-ya!" Bridget shouted.

However, as Nick charged up another Final Shine Attack to finish it off, the Mutant Biollante suddenly broke free from its icy prison and lashed out with two of its vines, snatching Nick and yanking him right in front of its mouth.

"Say goodbye to your relationship, boy!" Violet cackled as the Mutant Biollante opened up its jaws, once again preparing to spew a cloud of pollen.

"Oh, I don't think so, freak show!" Alex exclaimed, bringing out a Laser Nail File and firing twice to sever the vines holding Nick, thus allowing him to break free. May continued the combination by throwing a Tornado in a Can of Hairspray that quickly exploded and caught the Mutant Biollante up in a spiraling column of wind. When the tornado dissipated and it finally fell back down, Nick unleashed a pulse wave that blasted the Mutant Biollante back towards Violet.

"Sorry, care to try again?" Nick challenged.

"You're just lucky that my baby is still in its experimental phase," Violet growled, hopping back onto the Mutant Biollante as it shambled away to regroup. "You won't be seeing the last of me, you damned spies!"

"Her 'baby'?" Alex gasped before fake gagging. "Okay, let's _not_ bring up _those_ mental images, please..."

"So, Violet's got a kaiju of her own, too?" May quipped. "Ugh, Nick was right, that robot Kumonga was bad enough..."

"Thankfully, it seems like Violet forgot to take all of her pollen with her," Sam stated, kneeling down so she could use her X-Powder to scan a bit of pollen that had been left on the ground during the battle. "I'm gonna send this one to Jerry, too. Hopefully he'll be able to make that antidote soon."

"So, I guess all we can do now is keep sweeping the city and take care of any mutant plants until we find Violet again, huh?" Bridget quipped, activating Sonic Mode.

"Pretty much," Alex stated. "Now let's go do some exterminating!"

"Totally!" Mat exclaimed. "We got a city to save after all!"

"And now that my conundrum is put to bed," May announced. "I have a clear mind, except Nick wants to talk about what you saw, Alex."

Alex willingly agreed and nodded her head.

"By the way," Mat added to Sam. "Do you feel like going on a date of our own after this is all said and done... and if we don't have to be a part of that talk, too? We can go for another walk like after we stopped Professor Genesis."

"That sounds wonderful, Mat," Sam answered. "And you're right in that we should probably let them have their talk when it comes to that."

"I wonder where in Bev Hills Violet's planning to start unleashing her plants," Haruka stated.

"Rules for villains, number twenty," Nick remarked. "Don't tell the good guys where you plan to start trouble."

"Mm-hmm," Alex agreed. "By the way, May, we're glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks, Alex," May remarked as everyone else smiled at her, knowing she felt better.

Thinking a similar thing might happen with Mat, Sam made a mental note to herself to not do what May did... unless Mat really did cross the line, but she knew him better than that.

Nick looked on at Alex, wondering if he should ask Alex out himself.

May jogged over and nudged Nick with her shoulder, knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

"Go on and ask her, silly," May giggled.

Nick smiled as he walked closer to his girlfriend. "Hey, Alex?" Nick asked.

"What's up?" Alex replied.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime, after this is all over?" Nick asked. "It's been a little while since we've had a date of our own."

Alex couldn't help but smile herself as she hugged Nick. "It's a date."

"THERE SHE IS!" Clover shouted.

The spies hid behind a parked car and indeed saw Violet Vanderfleet in the flesh, just about ready to unleash her plants on some couples.

"Anybody getting a sense of déjà vu from Geraldine and Natalie?" Mat quipped.

"No doubt about it," Melissa replied.

"What's the game plan?" Britney asked.

"Simple," Sam quipped. "Not even give her a chance."

"Allow me," Mat stated as he pulled out his Laser Chapstick. "Nothing a good old-fashioned shot can't fix. Hopefully years of _Duck Hunt_ and clay shooting for Nintendo will pay off here..."

Mat took a bit of time to set up a shot; everyone else let him do his thing.

"Here goes nothing..."

It was good timing as Mat fired a shot just as Violet opened her glass container that housed her killer plant. His shot hit the container in the right spot for Violet to lose her grip and have her plant fall into her chest, and send her flat on her back.

"DIRECT HIT!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Nice shot, bro!" Nick exclaimed at Mat and they shared a fist bump.

"YOU WRETCHED SPIES ARE DIRTY!" Violet shouted when she saw them, and the smirk on Mat's face.

Violet's plant shot pollen at them, but the spies were on cue and whipped out their gas masks to keep the pollen and heartbreak away from them, specifically Nick and Mat.

"Come on, spies!" Bridget proclaimed. "Let's take out this insult to the female population!"

"Totally!" Haruka quipped.

"I figured secret agents like you would be above dirty tricks," Violet proclaimed as she rode on her latest killer plant to fight the spies.

"Well, when the villains play dirty, sometimes you've gotta fight dirty back to outwit them," Sam responded.

"And besides, you're not getting rid of our guys!" Alex shouted. "Some of us actually _love_ our boyfriends! You have _no right_ to try and ruin our relationships just because you failed at your own!"

"You seriously don't get it, _do you_?!" Violet screeched as she and her killer plant drew closer. "All men care about is shacking up with women and then _trashing_ them when they've had their fill! Don't tell me you actually _love_ each other, you pathetic little _monsters_?!"

Both Sam and Alex would have let loose with an angry retort had Nick not blasted a gigantic hole in Violet's killer plant with an extra-powerful Final Shine Attack.

"I'm going to repeat what I told Geraldine and Natalie when they did the same thing," Nick proclaimed. "_Do not trash talk our relationships_. Bad things have happened to baddies who've made me angry, especially considering you don't seem to know who I am, Violet."

"Oh, _should I_?" Violet shot back.

"Um, in case you missed it, I just put a giant _hole_ in your Jumanji ripoff," Nick taunted. "You want me to blast the _rest of it_ into little chunks of soil as well?"

"I won't go down _that_ easily!" Violet shouted, her killer plant continuing to move despite the giant hole in its body, though it moved a lot slower due to the damage.

"You know, Alex, I feel inclined to agree with what you said earlier," Nick quipped. "These bad guys just _do not_ learn from their mistakes. Usually."

"Yeah, like mister deadbeat captain having a super-robot _inside_ his super-robot!" May proclaimed. "_That _was _weird_."

As the killer plant slowly shuffled towards them, despite Violet's loud demands to go faster, Nick raised his hands and fired off three psychic blasts to sever the vines of the plant, then two more to fry its legs off, and then he finished with one more Final Shine Attack to completely destroy the plant.

"There," Nick proclaimed. "I tried to warn you."

"D-Do not think this is over!" Violet shouted as she retreated into the distance.

The spies would have immediately given chase had they not heard more screams and shouting from close by.

"Guess we've got some more work to do before we can take Violet down," Dawn sighed.

"Here's hoping Jerry finishes that antidote soon," Mat quipped. "Because it looks like we might need it."

_Meanwhile..._

Violet, having returned to her greenhouse-slash-laboratory, looked out at the other mutated plants she was still growing.

"I guess I'll have to accelerate my growth cycles," Violet proclaimed. "Wretched spies don't know what they're messing with."

Despite her recent defeat, Violet smiled gleefully, glancing towards the back of the area, where a bunch of Biollante-like monsters similar to the prototype one she'd used earlier were waiting for her.

And then, she looked down at the monitors on the console in front of her, which were displaying the progress on her secret weapon.

"Hopefully I won't need to use this," Violet stated. "But if those spies force my hand... they'll wish they'd never crossed me."

Violet looked back, way behind the other Mutant Biollante plants, towards something much larger, but covered by shadows.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Next time on Totally Spies: Smiles and Tears..._

Dawn: Well, this is getting tedious, isn't it?

Nozomi: We're most likely waiting for Violet to show herself so we can wreck whatever her backup's supposed to be.

Nick: If it's her Biollante thing again, just let me at it, and I'll...

Alex: Um, Nick?

Nick: What's wrong, Alex?

Alex: Are my eyes deceiving me, or do I see at least FIFTY OF THOSE KAIJU PLANT THINGS?!

May: Guess Violet must have stepped up production on her killer plantlife.

Sam: We've got some work to do, spies! Let's take down this kaiju army!

Nick: We're _definitely_ gonna be pulling some weeds out on the next episode of _Totally Spies: Smiles and Tears_, "A Darkening Cloud of Madness"!

May: Sorry, Violet, but you should really accept that we're going to _plant_ our feet in the ground, and... hold on a second. *flips through pages* WHO KEEPS PUTTING THESE LAME-O PUNS INTO MY SCRIPT?!


	2. A Darkening Cloud of Madness

_Previously on Totally Spies: Smiles and Tears..._

"I'm going to repeat what I told Geraldine and Natalie when they did the same thing," Nick proclaimed. "_Do not trash talk our relationships_. Bad things have happened to baddies who've made me angry, especially considering you don't seem to know who I am, Violet."

"Oh, _should I_?" Violet shot back.

"Um, in case you missed it, I just put a giant _hole_ in your Jumanji ripoff," Nick taunted. "You want me to blast the _rest of it_ into little chunks of soil as well?"

"I won't go down _that_ easily!" Violet shouted, her killer plant continuing to move despite the giant hole in its body, though it moved a lot slower due to the damage.

"You know, Alex, I feel inclined to agree with what you said earlier," Nick quipped. "These bad guys just _do not_ learn from their mistakes. Usually."

"Yeah, like mister deadbeat captain having a super-robot _inside_ his super-robot!" May proclaimed. "_That _was _weird_."

As the killer plant slowly shuffled towards them, despite Violet's loud demands to go faster, Nick raised his hands and fired off three psychic blasts to sever the vines of the plant, then two more to fry its legs off, and then he finished with one more Final Shine Attack to completely destroy the plant.

"There," Nick proclaimed. "I tried to warn you."

"D-Do not think this is over!" Violet shouted as she retreated into the distance.

The spies would have immediately given chase had they not heard more screams and shouting from close by.

"Guess we've got some more work to do before we can take Violet down," Dawn sighed.

"Here's hoping Jerry finishes that antidote soon," Mat quipped. "Because it looks like we might need it."

* * *

(The pages constantly turn, no matter how long the reader takes. When one story ends, another story will inevitably start. In the end, there is only a new beginning.)

**Mat49324** and **The Blue Time Ranger** are proud to present:  
_Totally Spies!: __Smiles and Tears  
_**Story Rated:** T for Teen  
**Story Created:** February 28th, 2020

**Story Summary:** The ninth joint project between Mat49324 and The Blue Time Ranger, collectively known as _Totally Spies: The New Adventures_. One seemingly-normal day (noticing a pattern here?) couples in Beverly Hills suddenly begin to break up en masse, leaving the spies to believe something malicious is in the air. And sure enough, it is, as Violet Vanderfleet has returned with another scheme to "ruin men" for their perceived slights against women. However, this time around, the biggest problem the spies face might not actually be Violet, as the strange circumstances could force May to reveal her feelings for Nick. Is she ready to spill the beans, or will Violet's plans throw a wrench into May's plans?

**On Today's Episode:** The spies continue their way through the city in hopes of stopping all of Violet's mutated plants from causing heartbreak and despair. But what could Violet be hiding in the shadows? What exactly is her secret weapon that she believes will guarantee her victory? And can the spies stop her before heartbreak engulfs Beverly Hills?

**And Now, the Obligatory Disclaimer:** Mat49324 and The Blue Time Ranger do not own anything related to Totally Spies or any of its affiliations. It belongs solely to Marathon Media Group, Image Entertainment Corporation, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, and David Michel. The only things of this story we DO own are any characters created by us truly for the story (in this case, Nick, Haruka, Bridget, May, Nozomi, Dawn, and Melissa on my side, and Mathew on his side). Any characters or things we don't own, we are just borrowing with no intent of copyright infringement, only for the entertainment of our readers. Besides, if we _did_ own Totally Spies, which we _don't_, why would we be writing fiction on a fan site?

* * *

Episode 2: A Darkening Cloud of Madness

**3:01 PM – Beverly Hills**

**("Heartbreaker" by Pat Benatar plays)**

"All right, spies," Sam announced. "We have to stop Violet's plants from causing heartbreak again!"

"Totally!" Mat exclaimed. "I don't want a déjà vu of before when the Vegas Supercross finale broke my heart!"

"Uh-huh," Alex nodded in agreement.

The spies were backing up at other heartbroken and aggressive people closing in on them like an angry mob.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's people who do this just to satisfy their angry feelings!" Mat exclaimed.

"No doubt, bro," Nick replied.

That was when Violet's little plant monsters began going for the twelve spies. Again, they were all quick enough to evade the attack again.

"Not on my watch, ya plant rejects!" Haruka declared.

The little plant monsters whipped their vines out in an effort to catch Haruka in its grip, but she gracefully dodged each strike (with Nick throwing up small psychic barriers to deflect the few attacks Haruka couldn't dodge) before getting in close and spraying the plants with her own Ice Queen Perfume, freezing them completely.

Nick was quick to act, firing a Final Shine Attack into the plants to destroy them before they could break free.

"Well, this is getting tedious!" Dawn proclaimed.

"No doubt," Mat agreed. "I hope my allergies don't kick in, too!"

"Then I guess our urgency to stop Violet just got one notch more serious," Sam quipped upon hearing Mat's statement.

"Totally," Clover quipped. "I hope I don't look at beautiful flowers the wrong way after this, too."

"And we gotta hope they don't make an ambush for the beach house," Britney pointed out.

"Right!" Alex proclaimed.

"What now?" asked Haruka.

"We're most likely waiting for Violet to show herself so we can wreck whatever her backup's supposed to be," Nozomi answered.

"If it's her Biollante thing again, just let me at it, and I'll..." Nick stated until Alex cut in.

"Um, Nick?" Alex gasped.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Nick wondered.

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or do I see at least FIFTY OF THOSE KAIJU PLANT THINGS?!" Alex yelled and pointed her finger.

True to Alex's words, a small army of the Biollante-like plant monsters were marching down the nearby street.

"W-what in the _hell_?!" Nick shouted.

"Guess Violet must have stepped up production on her killer plantlife," May deduced.

"I guess this is her version of _The Day of the Locust_, isn't it?" Mat quipped, which immediately piqued Sam's interest.

"Wow, Mat, you remember _that_ oldie?" Sam quipped. "Gotta say, I'm impressed."

"No, it just came to mind," Mat replied to Sam.

"Anyway, we've got some work to do, spies! Let's take down this kaiju army!" Sam proclaimed.

The twelve spies charged forward.

"You little monsters are done for!" Bridget exclaimed.

"I gotta say," Mat quietly remarked to Sam. "I hope this isn't the end of the road for Nick and Alex."

"No way in _heck_," May proclaimed, shifting into a fighting stance. "I'm not letting that happen to them _or _you two. You and Sam, _and_ Nick and Alex, are going to STAY in a loving and candy-sweet relationship as long as I have something to say about it."

With that said, May charged into the fray, leaping forward to tackle one of the monsters away from Clover, followed by getting up and blasting another one with her Ice Queen Perfume.

"It's a good thing we asked Jerry to deliver some extras of these," May giggled. "Sounds like we're gonna be using a _lot_ of it before we're done."

"No kidding on that," Haruka laughed as she froze another monster in its tracks.

Dawn and Melissa back-flipped over the vines of another monster as it tried to whip them, then froze it with a double blast from their Ice Queen Perfumes.

Nick took to the sky, firing psychic blasts one after another to shatter the monsters that had already been frozen and push back the ones who had been advancing on the spies.

"Good thing we've got aerial support, huh?" Alex giggled...

...only for one of the Biollante monsters to snatch her with its vines and yank her towards its deformed mouth as it began to open, no doubt planning to blanket her in a cloud of pollen.

"Oh, crapbaskets!" Melissa shouted.

Before Nick could react, May planted herself firmly inbetween Alex and the monster, holding up a Sonic Disintegrator Boombox with one hand and a Laser Nail File in her other hand.

"Claws off, rose bud!" May exclaimed, reaching back to fire the Laser Nail File at the vines holding Alex, severing the vines cleanly and releasing Alex. Before Alex landed, May activated the Boombox and blasted the Mutant Biollante backwards with a series of booming sound waves.

"Oof, thanks for the save, May," Alex stated once she was back on her feet.

"No hard feelings?" May asked tentatively.

Alex answered by extending her hand so the two of them could fist-bump each other. "None at all," Alex giggled. "Now let's go pull the rest of these weeds."

"Oh, I'm all for that!" May laughed as she and Alex leaped to flying kick two of the Biollante monsters away from them.

"That's good, huh?" Mat stated. "The fact that those two are kicking monsters together must mean there's no actual animosity between them."

"I didn't think there really would be, despite Alex's initial surprise," Sam admitted. "Let's face it, we were all there in Tachikawa. After everything Nick did for her during that chaos, I'd be more surprised if she _didn't_ develop some kind of feelings for Nick."

Nick continued his aerial bombardment of the Biollante monsters, happy to see that there was no troubles between May and Alex.

The only problem? There were still too many of the blasted things.

"Hey, girls, can you hear me down there?" Nick called out. "I'm gonna have to bust out my super special and blast these things to heck and back. Can you keep them busy while I charge up?"

"No problem, Nick!" Alex responded, whipping out her own Ice Queen Perfume to freeze another two monsters.

Nick spread his arms out wide, his left hand surrounded by a bright green light and his right hand surrounded by a bright yellow light.

May leapfrogged over Alex to freeze a large Biollante that was coming towards her, then kicked another straight in its nonexistent face, sending it stumbling back.

Nozomi dodged to the right of another monster's whipping vines, only to grab the offending vine before it could retract it and start jogging the other way, building up enough momentum to eventually toss the mutant rose into a group of its kin.

"Nice one, Nozomi!" Bridget proclaimed as she activated Sonic Mode to lunge around at lightning speeds, attacking monster after monster and speeding away before it could attack her.

"Thank you, I try," Nozomi giggled.

Nick slammed his hands together, the green and yellow glow around his hands merging into a small field of silver light around both of his hands.

"How many of these things are left?!" Mat exclaimed, blasting a monster back with a Wind Tunnel 9000 that Sam had lent to him.

"Looks like at least thirty," Sam quipped. "Here's hoping it'll be zero once Nick's finished preparing."

A small flash in his gathered energy let Nick know he was finished charging, and he landed back on ground level so he could aim for the army of Biollante monsters.

Naturally, they all started shambling towards Nick when they saw him.

"Say hi to Godzilla for me, rose boys!" Nick shouted. _"SHINING STAR ATTACK!"_

Nick wrenched his hands apart, then clapped them back together to unleash a massive wave of silver light, almost resembling a tsunami, that thundered forward and enveloped the army of Biollante monsters and exploded with a bright flash. When it had cleared, all of the remaining monsters had been destroyed, reduced to assorted plant parts, leaves, and soil.

"Holy crapbaskets," Mat quipped. "No matter how many times I see it, that move is _awesome_."

"I made it myself," Nick teased before falling to one knee to catch his breath. "Okay, that should be all of them."

"You know, I'm willing to bet that Violet's got more of them waiting in the wings," May stated as she and Alex rejoined the group.

"Let's cross _that_ bridge when we get there," Nick quipped as he stood up.

"You gonna be all right, Nick?" Alex asked. "I know that move takes a lot out of you."

"Just needed to catch my breath for a bit," Nick replied. "I'm good now, so let's keep pruning these things until we can force Violet out of hiding."

"...Nick? How many more plant puns do you have stashed away?" May teased.

Nick just smiled. "Enough."

"How much _is_ 'enough' anyway?" Clover asked.

"I don't think I wanna know," Mat quipped.

The spies looked up to see no sign of Violet Vanderfleet anywhere.

"Weird... where'd she go?" Sam asked.

That was when Sam's X-Powder chirped. She answered it and it turned out to be Jerry calling – as she semi-expected.

"Spies, a mission update," Jerry stated.

"Besides Nick's plant puns, not a lot," Haruka answered. "But we do have to save Mat from possible allergic reactions, too."

"Oh my," Jerry stated.

"I'm good for now, Jer," Mat remarked. "But we did have to stop those Biollantes though."

"While we have you, Jer," Sam stated. "Were you able to come up with an antidote at all?"

"Not yet, Sam," Jerry answered. "I'm still awaiting that last sample of pollen to finish it out."

"I must be your servant then," Nozomi joked and held a vial with some pollen included.

"We almost forgot, Jer," Alex stated sheepishly.

"Yes, well, good move, Nozomi," Jerry commended. "Return to my office, agents. I'll have the antidote ready before Violet Vanderfleet unleashes her plant monsters again and more couples break apart. Ta-ta."

With that, Jerry's visage disappeared.

"Good thinking, Nozomi!" Nick exclaimed.

"I have to admit I was just about to mention that we hadn't gotten a last sample yet," Mat remarked.

"Well, we can be the couple-savers soon," Britney stated.

"Speaking of which," Mat replied and looked at Sam. "Did you... decide on that walk together or did you want something else like the pool?"

"Hey, bro," Nick stated to Mat. "If you go on that walk, Alex and I can take the pool."

"Man, it's been too long since we've gotten a chance to hit the pool," Alex giggled.

"Taking a walk is fine with me," Sam answered.

"Okay, a walk it is," Mat remarked.

"Well, if that's taken care of, we should head back to W.O.O.H.P. and talk to Jerry," Melissa spoke.

**4:59 PM – W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters**

"Here's the sample I got," Nozomi stated, handing the vial to Jerry.

"Marvelous!" Jerry exclaimed. "Just a couple of minutes and I'll have the antidote ready."

While he tended to the antidote, Mat looked at May. He decided to take a chance and say something.

"You know, May," Mat stated. "I should say this, but I felt the same amount of guilt and sadness in my own way when I didn't keep the 2001 Anaheim 2 Supercross on tape to this day. I say 'guilt' because when I found out my childhood idol, Jeremy McGrath unexpectedly retired in January 2003, I almost left something I loved and made me the person I am today. I felt the same sadness knowing that McGrath would never win another race again after his winless 2002 Supercross season. When that announcement came out of left field, everyone in the press room at Anaheim felt it, and so did Supercross fans around the world – myself included. All the excitement I'd built up was taken away just like that. I know May's circumstances outweigh my own, but I'm just saying."

"And we know who kept you a fan," Dawn stated, knowing how much Mat became a fan of Chad Reed.

"Exactly," Mat quipped. "But on the current subject, Jerry, how's the antidote coming?"

"Almost done, Mat," Jerry answered.

A minute later, he said it was done and gave the spies a spray can.

"Thanks, Jer," Dawn replied. "So, just spray and it should work?"

"Pretty much," Jerry explained. "However, during our testing, we determined that the antidote is best applied directly to a person's face, as this will allow the antidote to quickly move to the brain and undo the effects of Violet's pollen."

"So, face is fastest, basically?" May asked.

"Correct," Jerry answered.

"On that note, Jerry," Alex stated. "Is Violet still in Beverly Hills?"

"Let's see..." Jerry replied as he checked his computer. "Oh my, she is – and she's at the Groove!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Nick exclaimed. "Let's go exterminate this wannabe botanist!"

"I'm with ya, bro!" Mat exclaimed.

"I'll lead the way," Clover remarked.

Not for the first time in recent memory, the Groove was an absolute warzone once the spies had reached it. Couples were arguing with each other left and right, completely ignorant of the many mutant plants and Biollante look-alikes rampaging all across the mall.

"Why do they _always_ do this to the Groove?!" Clover exclaimed.

"_That's_ your first concern, Clover?" Alex groaned.

"I think it's time we put Jerry's antidote spray to its first field test," Nick stated, rushing towards the closest arguing couple.

"I SAW you with that other lady!" the woman growled. "Don't deny it!"

"Oh, and what about _you_?!" the man exclaimed, pushing the woman back. "Don't think I didn't notice those _moments_ you were sneaking out of the house!"

The woman simply threw a right hook at the man in response. "Doesn't give you the right to ignore what _you_ did!"

Suddenly, the man and woman were surrounded by a bright golden light and frozen in place.

"Good lord, _please_ save the relationship drama for those dumb reality shows," Nick groaned. "Those things are bad enough as it is."

Nick rushed up to the couple with the antidote spray in his left hand, and quickly sprayed it across their faces, covering said faces in a light blue mist that dissipated quickly.

When the couple seemed to calm down, Nick released his psychic hold on them and allowed them to get their bearings.

"H-Honey? Why are we at the Groove?" the woman asked.

"Honestly, sweetie, I'm not sure," the man answered. "My head's still a little fuzzy..."

"Success!" May proclaimed.

The woman turned around just in time to see one of the Mutant Biollantes approaching her. "AGH, what is Biollante doing here?!" the woman shrieked, scrambling into the arms of her boyfriend.

Nick quickly rectified that by planting himself in front of the couple, and as the Mutant Biollante leaped towards them, he fired off a Final Shine Attack that pierced through the monster, causing it to crash to the ground limp and lifeless.

"You two might wanna get somewhere safe," Nick stated. "Let the professionals handle things here."

Despite being clearly confused, the couple simply nodded and retreated to safety hand in hand.

"That's one down," Clover quipped. "And only a bunch more to go, huh?"

"Let's get in there real quick-like, then, so we can solve this problem and get Violet out here for the beatdown she deserves!" Nozomi proclaimed.

That was all that needed to be said as the spies entered the Groove, curing whatever arguing couples they could find and taking care of more mutant plants before they could do too much damage to the Groove.

"Hey, there's one up there!" Alex shouted, pointing towards a mutant four-leaf clover hanging on one of the support pillars that was trying to use its vines to grab someone on the upper walkway.

Nick raised his right hand to snatch the plant in his psychic hold, then brought his hand back to pull the plant off of the pillar, and finishing by slamming it into the ground floor. May was already on the move before the plant had even hit the ground, freezing it with her Ice Queen Perfume before landing a flying kick to shatter it.

"Boom," May quipped.

"Another plant's coming right for us!" Britney shouted.

The Mutant Biollante breathed a large cloud of pollen towards the spies, but they quickly scattered in all directions to avoid being affected by it.

"That was close," Mat quipped.

The Mutant Biollante actually retreated after seeing its attack fail, but Nick was quicker on the draw, snaring it in his psychic grip.

"Okay, which of you wants to do the honors here?" Nick asked, just then noticing that somebody was missing. "Um... where did May go?"

That question was answered when May leaped out from behind a nearby bush, once again wielding a large metal ship anchor, and slammed her weapon into the Mutant Biollante's back, sending it tumbling face-first to the ground. May continued her attack by hefting the anchor above her and then slashing it downwards, enough to slice the Mutant Biollante in half.

"I saw one of those big pirate ship look-a-like things over there, and it had an anchor," May quipped. "I couldn't resist."

"MAY, WATCH OUT!" Alex exclaimed.

May turned around just as yet another Mutant Biollante jumped towards her, actually opening its mouth wide as if it intended to eat her.

"Um, how about _no_?" May proclaimed, swinging her anchor and smacking the Mutant Biollante in the mouth and sent it tumbling backwards so that Nick could finish it off with a Final Shine Attack. "No dumb rose is eating _me_ today or _ever_."

"Is it me, or is this not really getting us much progress?" Sam asked. "There's quite a few of both problems here, after all."

"Should we split up to cover more ground?" Bridget asked.

"Good idea," Nick answered. "How about this, then? I'll go with Alex, May, Nozomi, Haruka, and Bridget to take down all of these plant things. Sam, you, Mat, Britney, Dawn, Melissa, and Clover take the antidote spray and cure as many couples as you can."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Clover proclaimed.

"You got it, man," Mat stated to Nick.

"Couldn't be happier Jer made this antidote," Sam quipped.

"I know," Clover remarked.

"I see a couple going at it," Britney stated and pointed forward.

"Yeah, they're going at it, all right," Dawn remarked, noting the two were exchanging punches like they were _Mortal Kombat_ characters.

"Well, we got proof it works," said Melissa. "Let's save this couple."

Sam took the spray and used it. A yellow cloud of pollen appeared over the arguing couple. Seconds later, the arguing couple wasn't arguing anymore.

"Totally awesome!" Clover exclaimed as she and Sam high-fived.

Mat looked behind to see another. "Oh, another here..."

Sam wasted no time and the said couple were not at each other's throats either.

"Thanks, Sammy," Mat stated.

The team of six spies then set off around the Groove to stop other bickering couples.

"Like nothing ever happened," Clover remarked when the team got the last arguing couple.

"And some still left over, too," Sam stated when she shook the spray can.

"Great," Mat remarked. "I wonder how this'd work on Violet or her little monsters if there are any left."

"Guess we'll have to wait until we actually find Violet," Melissa answered.

"And here's hoping Jerry's working on more antidote spray just in case," Dawn replied. "You never know when it comes to us."

"Good point," Sam giggled.

**5:08 PM – Outskirts of Beverly Hills**

Meanwhile, Nick, May, Nozomi, Alex, Haruka, and Bridget were searching for more of the Biollante plants.

"Stay alert," Nick stated to the others.

Alex was near Nick and even grabbed his hand tightly.

"You know," Alex stated to Nick. "Despite May's feelings, I have a good feeling you'll know better than I do that you won't lose me, Nick."

"That's good, to be completely honest," Nick answered.

"That's what I was so worried about, that you'd take it the wrong way despite everything," May replied. "And, I guess in my... shall we say, 'frazzled' state, I kinda thought that it was happening anyways..."

"See, May?" Nick stated. "I told you she'd understand."

May grinned at Nick, knowing she didn't become a third wheel. Any knots in her stomach were very much put at ease.

"No chance!" May then exclaimed at a small plant monster that popped out of nowhere.

"I think it's safe to say Mat's statement about _Duck Hunt_ and clay shooting is an understatement," Bridget commented.

"Yeah," Nozomi agreed.

"I found Violet, spies!" Haruka announced.

"All right, you," Bridget proclaimed, transforming into Sonic Mode. "You'd better come quietly if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, and what will you do if I don't?" Violet tauntingly asked, a couple more Biollante monsters waiting behind her.

"Simple," Nick quipped, his psychic aura flaring to life around him. "We're going to tear the rest of your plants apart, and then we're taking you in."

"Yes, it has been tough watching you destroy all of my precious babies," Violet proclaimed.

"EWEWEWEWEWEW!" Alex exclaimed, shaking her head violently. "Go _away_, mental images! _You're not welcome here!_"

"But you won't escape from their wrath this time," Violet cackled.

"Um, in case you're blind or something, these ones look _exactly_ like all the others!" Nozomi shot back. "So don't give me any of that!"

"It's sad that you can't appreciate my genius," Violet sighed. "But then again, you've got a _man_ with you, so I guess you wouldn't."

Violet suddenly found herself blasted backwards into the waiting vines of one of her Biollante monsters, courtesy of a Final Shine Attack from Nick.

"I'd stop with that dumb rhetoric _right the hell now_ if I were you," Nick growled, his right hand glowing a bright green. "You have _no right_ to judge men simply because of what _one of them_ did to you. You're starting to sound like Geraldine and Natalie right now, and that's _not_ something I want to deal with again."

"Very well, then," Violet laughed. "If that's how it's going to be, then prepare to become plant food! Get 'em, babies!"

Alex was the first to jump into action (even if only to stop the flow of bad mental images), whacking one of the Mutant Biollantes with a spinning sidewinder kick, stunning it long enough for Nick to grab it with his psychic hold and lift it up into the air, then smash it down on its head, crumbling the monster instantly.

Two more monsters charged forward, only to be frozen by a blast of Ice Queen Perfume courtesy of Haruka, and then shattered by Nozomi.

The last monster jumped through the air, only to be knocked backwards by a blast from May's Wind Tunnel 9000. When it landed back on the ground, Bridget lunged forward, equipping the Metal Masher Boxing Glove, and threw a wickedly fast punch that, when combining the strength of the glove and the speed of Sonic Mode, allowed Bridget to punch a gaping hole straight through the creature. Bridget then retracted her weapon, and the monster collapsed into a pile of plant parts.

"There we go," Bridget laughed. "You're all out of kaiju, lady!"

Violet took a step back, realizing that many of her remaining army was still being grown at her greenhouse.

"Well, I guess we'll pick this up another time, then," Violet proclaimed as she turned to retreat.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not getting away this time!" May shouted, throwing a tracking beacon onto Violet's back. "Bridget, you take Haruka and Nozomi and get back to the Groove on the double! We're going after little miss gardener."

"Roger that," Bridget proclaimed, taking Haruka and Nozomi's hands and rushing back towards the Groove with all the speed she could muster.

This left Nick, Alex, and May to follow the tracking beacon's signal until they reached what appeared to be a large, abandoned greenhouse. The overgrowth and other strange sights surrounding the greenhouse, however, was an obvious tell that Violet had been using this place to grow her army of plants.

"Once again, an abandoned _something_," Alex groaned. "Every time."

"Reference rules for villains, number twenty-two," Nick replied.

"Come on, let's head inside and see if we can find Violet before she can add any more numbers to her army," May proclaimed.

After kicking the door open, the three spies slowly moved in, making sure to stay on their guard in case anything jumped out of the shadows to attack them.

"Okay, this is _twenty _different kinds of _nope_," Alex stated.

"Let's just keep moving," Nick replied, reaching out to hold Alex's hands. "If I have to, I'll bring this whole stinkin' place down on Violet's head."

May glanced ahead, trying to make out what she'd seen, only to bump smack into what appeared to be yet another large Biollante monster.

"ACK!" May sputtered, taking two quick steps back and readying herself to attack...

...but the monster didn't so much as move an inch in response to her bumping into it.

"Um... okay?" May quipped. "I seriously thought it was going to attack us."

"That's because these ones aren't quite ready yet," Violet replied, stepping out of the nearby shadows. "After all, I wanted to make sure I had enough of my babies ready and able to take you damned spies down, but it seems that I've underestimated your tenacity."

"Wow, a villain actually _admits_ that they underestimated us?" Alex stated. "That's honestly a first for us."

"Does that mean you're ready to give it up?" Nick challenged, his hands glowing brightly.

"Oh, far from it," Violet laughed. "I may have underestimated you brats, but that doesn't mean I didn't make preparations for such an event."

"Oh, wonderful, what kind of plant monstrosities do you have ready to spring on us _now_?" May groaned. "Because you know we'll most likely trash them like we did all the others."

"And the rest of our entourage is working on curing everyone your pollen has infected, so I'd just do the smart thing and surrender while you still have the chance," Nick proclaimed.

"That's where you'd be wrong," Violet shot back. "I may be willing to admit that I made a mistake in underestimating you, but I'm also nowhere near done with you. In fact, I haven't even introduced you to my _true_ baby."

"Seriously, _stop_ with the 'baby' metaphors," Alex groaned. "It's making me queasy just _thinking_ about it..."

"Enough yapping, Violet!" Nick shouted. "Just bring out your so-called secret weapon and let's have at it!"

Violet looked up at Nick and grinned wickedly. "Well... if you _insist_," Violet stated, reaching for a device in her pocket, then typing in a few commands.

Almost immediately, the ground began to shake and rumble.

"Why do I have this feeling that we're not going to like whatever's about to break free?" Alex proclaimed.

"Stay sharp!" Nick exclaimed as the rumblings got fiercer.

Just out of sight, a gigantic glass container rose through the floor and above the greenhouse, shattering many of its structures and causing parts of the roof to start falling.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" May shouted as the three of them made for the exit, Nick using short psychic barriers to protect them from falling debris.

Once they were clear of the collapsing greenhouse, the three spies looked up at the massive container that had risen, at least three or four stories tall.

And the glass was cracking, as if whatever was inside was trying to free itself.

Nick, Alex, and May readied themselves for whatever would come out of the container.

Then the glass finally shattered, and it emerged.

Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing.

May just gawked at the sheer size of their latest opponent.

Nick only had one thing to say to this new obstacle.

"Of freaking _course_ you would," Nick groaned.

The 'secret weapon' in question was a three-story tall monster with a head similar to that of a crocodile and a maw with knife-like teeth, even on the interior lining. In addition, six large tusks, three on each side, protruded from the fulcrum-region of its mouth. Like its prototype forms, large numbers of vines and tendrils sprouted from its body, some of those vines ending in sharp, spear-like ends, with others sporting small, sharp-toothed mouths. This monster also had four stubby, root-like legs that it used to move, as well as what appeared to be meaty flesh underneath the tangled mess of vines and plant tissue. The fleshy surface was yellow and reddish-orange and had many wrinkles and lines, resembling a brain-like surface.

"Isn't she _beautiful_?" Violet proclaimed.

"Oh, lord, I should have known you had the _kaiju_ form waiting in the wings!" Alex exclaimed.

"I did my homework," Violet laughed. "My wonderful Biollante has grown up so nicely, wouldn't you agree? And now, I have a weapon capable of wiping out _every single person_ in Beverly Hills."

"You wouldn't _dare_," May growled.

"Oh, but I would," Violet cackled.

"Well, so sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not giving you that chance!" Nick exclaimed, raising his hand to charge up a Final Shine Attack...

...only to hear two loud screams to either side of him. Nick glanced behind him, only to find Alex and May gone. He spun around just in time to see both of them being grabbed by two of the Giant Biollante's many vines and pulled into a mess of vines on its chest, where more tendrils unfurled to constrict them in their spots and keep them tethered to its body.

"Let them go, Violet, before I get _really _nasty," Nick shouted, his aura pulsing ominously.

"I wouldn't start shooting willy-nilly if I were you, boy," Violet cut in. "What if you hit your precious girlfriend? She can move her vines so that she puts your girl in the way of the blast."

"You _son of a bitch_," Nick growled. "You're insane!"

"Maybe," Violet taunted. "That just makes it more fun for me."

The Giant Biollante extended one of its many vines to grab Violet by the waist and hoist her up to the top of its neckline so she could ride along as it began its march towards the Groove, rather swiftly for something so gigantic.

Nick didn't hesitate, floating up into the air and blasting off through the sky in pursuit of the Giant Biollante.

Even as he got closer to the giant monster, Nick opened his X-Powder to call the other spies. "Sam, do you read me?" Nick asked.

"_Loud and clear, Nick,"_ Sam replied. _"We've just about cured every arguing couple in the Groove thanks to Jerry's antidote spray. How are the three of you doing in finding Violet?"_

Nick turned his X-Powder around so that Sam and the others got a clear view of the Giant Biollante that was smashing through practically anything in its way. "Does this answer your question, Sammy?" Nick asked.

"_GOOD LORD, WHAT THE HELL IS __**THAT**__?!" _Dawn screamed.

"It's another Biollante, but in its giant kaiju form," Nick answered. "Apparently, it was Violet's secret weapon, and it's marching towards the Groove as we speak."

"_Can't you just blast it down before it gets there?"_ Britney asked.

"If only," Nick growled. "Violet thought ahead and had the thing snatch Alex and May so I can't really do any meaningful damage without putting them at risk. I'm gonna jet over to you as fast as I can, and then we'd better start brainstorming a strategy."

"_Roger that, Nick,"_ Clover proclaimed. _"Don't worry, we won't let Violet hurt either of them as long as we're here!"_

Nick smiled to put his mind at ease before closing his X-Powder and stepping his pursuit of the Giant Biollante, hoping that he could find a way to stop it before it destroyed the Groove...

...or did something worse to his friends and girlfriend.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Next time on Totally Spies: Smiles and Tears..._

Sam: Well, I _definitely_ wasn't expecting Violet to pull _that_ card out of the hat!

Dawn: Good lordy, it's even uglier than it was in the movies.

Haruka: _Focus_, everyone! We've gotta think of a way to stop that thing before it smashes the Groove!

Bridget: ...and the rest of Beverly Hills in the process.

Nick: Last time I'm going to play nice, Violet! Let Alex and May go _or else_!

Violet: Or else what?

Clover: Lady, you don't want to know.

Violet: Okay, then. Which one of them is more precious to you?

Nick: ...I'm sorry, _what_ did you say?!

Mat: It looks like it's do or die time, next time on the final act of _Totally Spies: Smiles and Tears_, "A Brightening Veil of Happiness"! Hey, I actually got to say the episode title for once...

May: At least the writers didn't put a dumb pun in my script this time...


	3. A Brightening Veil of Happiness

_Previously on Totally Spies: Smiles and Tears..._

The Giant Biollante extended one of its many vines to grab Violet by the waist and hoist her up to the top of its neckline so she could ride along as it began its march towards the Groove, rather swiftly for something so gigantic.

Nick didn't hesitate, floating up into the air and blasting off through the sky in pursuit of the Giant Biollante.

Even as he got closer to the giant monster, Nick opened his X-Powder to call the other spies. "Sam, do you read me?" Nick asked.

"_Loud and clear, Nick,"_ Sam replied. _"We've just about cured every arguing couple in the Groove thanks to Jerry's antidote spray. How are the three of you doing in finding Violet?"_

Nick turned his X-Powder around so that Sam and the others got a clear view of the Giant Biollante that was smashing through practically anything in its way. "Does this answer your question, Sammy?" Nick asked.

"_GOOD LORD, WHAT THE HELL IS __**THAT**__?!" _Dawn screamed.

"It's another Biollante, but in its giant kaiju form," Nick answered. "Apparently, it was Violet's secret weapon, and it's marching towards the Groove as we speak."

"_Can't you just blast it down before it gets there?"_ Britney asked.

"If only," Nick growled. "Violet thought ahead and had the thing snatch Alex and May so I can't really do any meaningful damage without putting them at risk. I'm gonna jet over to you as fast as I can, and then we'd better start brainstorming a strategy."

"_Roger that, Nick,"_ Clover proclaimed. _"Don't worry, we won't let Violet hurt either of them as long as we're here!"_

Nick smiled to put his mind at ease before closing his X-Powder and stepping his pursuit of the Giant Biollante, hoping that he could find a way to stop it before it destroyed the Groove...

...or did something worse to his friends and girlfriend.

* * *

(The pages constantly turn, no matter how long the reader takes. When one story ends, another story will inevitably start. In the end, there is only a new beginning.)

**Mat49324** and **The Blue Time Ranger** are proud to present:  
_Totally Spies!: __Smiles and Tears  
_**Story Rated:** T for Teen  
**Story Created:** February 28th, 2020

**Story Summary:** The ninth joint project between Mat49324 and The Blue Time Ranger, collectively known as _Totally Spies: The New Adventures_. One seemingly-normal day (noticing a pattern here?) couples in Beverly Hills suddenly begin to break up en masse, leaving the spies to believe something malicious is in the air. And sure enough, it is, as Violet Vanderfleet has returned with another scheme to "ruin men" for their perceived slights against women. However, this time around, the biggest problem the spies face might not actually be Violet, as the strange circumstances could force May to reveal her feelings for Nick. Is she ready to spill the beans, or will Violet's plans throw a wrench into May's plans?

**On Today's Episode:** The Giant Biollante is bearing down on the Groove, mirroring Violet's new violent desire to destroy the people of Beverly Hills instead of just ruining their relationships. The spies take a final stand to save their beloved city, but problems arise with Alex and May stuck as the Giant Biollante's prisoners. Can the spies take our this monster without harming their friends?

**And Now, the Obligatory Disclaimer:** Mat49324 and The Blue Time Ranger do not own anything related to Totally Spies or any of its affiliations. It belongs solely to Marathon Media Group, Image Entertainment Corporation, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, and David Michel. The only things of this story we DO own are any characters created by us truly for the story (in this case, Nick, Haruka, Bridget, May, Nozomi, Dawn, and Melissa on my side, and Mathew on his side). Any characters or things we don't own, we are just borrowing with no intent of copyright infringement, only for the entertainment of our readers. Besides, if we _did_ own Totally Spies, which we _don't_, why would we be writing fiction on a fan site?

* * *

Episode 3: A Brightening Veil of Happiness

"Here it comes!" Sam shouted as the Giant Biollante pushed its way through the trees and streetlights to approach the Groove.

"Good lordy, it's even uglier than it is in the movies," Dawn quipped.

"_Focus_, spies!" Haruka exclaimed. "We've gotta think of a way to stop that thing before it smashes the Groove!"

"...along with the rest of Beverly Hills in the process," Bridget finished.

Mat looked up to see a brilliant ball of yellow light flying around the Giant Biollante's head, and quickly realized it was Nick trying to find a spot to attack safely.

Nick avoided yet another lashing vine before forming an energy sword on his hand and flying down to rake it across the Giant Biollante's neck line, satisfied when the beast roared in obvious pain.

However, Nick's victory was short-lived when he saw more vines closing around the spot he'd just attacked.

"All right, so we're going to do this the hard way, aren't we?" Nick growled, firing a Final Shine Attack into the cover of vines, blasting them away and allowing him to fire a few blasts into the wounded spot.

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" Violet growled.

"Well, my friends actually like that about me," Nick proclaimed before flying back to ground level to join the rest of the spies. "Okay, everyone, do we have a plan here?"

"I'm scanning the thing for a weak spot now," Sam stated, typing commands into her X-Powder.

"Hey, boy, I have a question for you," Violet stated. "Which of these two girls is more precious to you?"

The rest of the spies all slowly glanced at Nick, as if that simple question had awakened some kind of primal rage that they could all sense.

"...I'm sorry, _what_ did you just say?" Nick growled.

"Simple," Violet replied. "I'm asking which one of them means more to you. It's not that hard of a question."

"Um, Vi, I'd shut your face if I were you," Clover warned. "You _do not_ want to make Nick mad. Trust me, I've seen the aftermath of that."

"Hey, don't get mad at me for just being curious," Violet proclaimed. "I know that the yellow-suited one is your girlfriend, your hubby, and all that disgusting crap, but I've seen the orange-suited one acting super-sweet on you recently."

Violet walked up to the top of the Giant Biollante's head as it raised the sets of vines holding Alex and May and started squeezing tightly. "I guess the question I'm asking now is..." Violet started before sporting an absolutely malicious grin. "...which one do you want me to spare?"

Nick's psychic aura exploded outwards, cracking the ground underneath him and forcing the rest of the spies to take a few steps back. Even Violet seemed a little surprised.

"You absolute _bitch!_" Nick screamed. "How freakin' _dare_ you insinuate that I consider my friends trophies to put above the others!"

"That's all women are to you men, right?" Violet laughed.

Nick's reply was a super-powerful Final Shine Attack that screamed through the sky too fast for the Giant Biollante to move its prisoners into the line of fire. The neon-green blast struck the Giant Biollante in the head, sending it reeling back and forcing Violet to grab hold of the vines on its head so she could stay on.

"You've officially lost your mind," Nick exclaimed, his aura shimmering brighter and brighter with each passing second. "Just because Alex is my girlfriend doesn't mean I love May any less! I feel that way about _every_ single one of my friends, you heartless _monster_!"

Nick took off like a bullet, flying super-fast up to where Violet was just standing up and driving his right fist directly into her face, sending her flying off of the Giant Biollante, even as it unfurled more vines to grab her and pull her into its back for protection.

"All right, spies, let's go and help our buddy out," Haruka proclaimed. "We've got a kaiju to topple."

"Music to my ears," Sam stated as the spies readied for battle.

"My ears, too!" Mat exclaimed. "Time to show this doofus of a gardener that we can take any enemy small or large... or in her case: humongous!"

"Totally," Clover proclaimed. "Violet's definitely worse than Natalie Valentine by tenfold!"

"And we better work fast!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pretty soon, May and Alex could be turned into stress-relief balls."

"No need to tell me twice," Mat remarked. "I think I have an idea."

"What's that?" asked Haruka.

"I think if we can combine our Wind Tunnel 9000s, maybe we can get the vines to break and catch Alex and May if need be," Mat suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Sam quipped.

"Let's do this," Britney implied.

All ten whipped out their Wind Tunnel 9000s to try to combine one big shot – well, TWO big shots, since it was May and Alex being held hostage.

Team one was Mat, Sam, Clover, Britney, and Haruka to set May free; team two was Nick, Nozomi, Bridget, Melissa, and Dawn to get Alex free.

"Should I be worried about _THIS?!_" Violet cackled.

"Oh, little do you know where we're aiming at," Mat reminded with a smug look on his face.

With that, the ten spies fired two big shots from their Wind Tunnel 9000s into the vines that held May and Alex.

"This has GOT to work!" Bridget hoped.

The two shots hit directly on the vines that held May and Alex. The vines moved back like a child's hands getting hit for touching something they weren't supposed to. Both May and Alex fell like anvils to the ground.

"Guys, _CATCH 'EM!_" Sam shouted.

Haruka and Clover came to May's aid by using their Jetpack Backpacks while Nick and Melissa did likewise with the falling Alex.

"PHEW!" Sam exclaimed.

"Nice thinking, Mat," Dawn remarked.

Alex and May were breathing and getting back to their senses after being squeezed so hard.

"May, are you there?" Haruka asked.

May was wheezing a bit at being squeezed as hard as she was by Violet's gigantic machine.

"A little winded, but I'll be fine," May answered.

"How about you, Alex?" Nick asked.

"About the same as May," Alex replied. "Just give me a couple seconds to catch my breath, 'kay?"

"Glad you're back, girl," Nozomi replied to Alex.

"Thanks, Nozomi," Alex quipped. "Now, I've got a score to settle!"

She turned to Nick.

"Nick? Team up?"

Nick simply reached out to take Alex's hand. "You _know_ it," Nick responded.

**("Awake and Alive" by Skillet plays)**

May saw the two flying up. With a toad-like expression on her face (at Violet, of course), May activated her jet-pack backpack to join Nick and Alex.

"Want a third ally to help?" May asked.

"Not gonna say no to that," Alex quipped.

"Brit, Mat, Clover, you in?" Sam asked the others.

"You bet!" Clover, Britney, and Mat replied in unison.

The seven said spies united their forces around Violet Vanderfleet.

"I say if we can get Violet's vines all wound up, she won't stand a chance," Mat deduced.

"My thoughts exactly!" Nick replied.

With that, the seven spies flew in different directions like flies surrounding food.

"DAMN YOU, SPIES!" Violet screamed as she kept missing them.

"Come on, try a little harder, why don't you?!" Sam taunted, only to turn around and see a much larger vine flying straight towards her. "Oh, me and my big mouth."

"I gotcha, Sammy!" Mat exclaimed, rocketing over to push Sam away from the vine just in time. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a case of open mouth, insert foot," Sam quipped.

This made Violet extra frustrated. "You spies aren't going to escape my Biollante!"

A vine that missed Nick came crashing through the glass of Violet's control room and NEARLY missed her by an inch.

"Correction," Alex quipped with a smirk on her face. "_Yes, we are!_"

"Stand still, you wretches!" Violet shouted, more vines lashing out to attack the spies.

"How about _no_?!" Nozomi shot back.

Two more vines whipped out towards them, but Nozomi and Haruka dodged at the last second so the two vines entangled themselves.

"Hey, I think Mat was on to something!" Haruka proclaimed.

Clover raised her Wind Tunnel 9000 to blast a few more vines away before diving lower to avoid another vine that was trying to grab her.

"Question is, how many vines do we have to tangle up before we can get a clear shot at finishing this thing off?!" Clover wondered.

"Just keep knotting them up until we can find an opening!" Nick exclaimed as he flew upwards, dashing back just as the Giant Biollante tried to take a bite out of him. Nick took his chance to fire a Final Shine Attack into the monster's mouth, causing it to reel backwards.

As the Giant Biollante struggled to right itself, Nick saw something that got him thinking. When the Giant Biollante had turned around, he'd seen Violet moving her arms and legs in random motions, only for the Giant Biollante to follow those exact motions.

With this in mind, Nick flew back towards the rest of the spies. "I think I've got this kaiju thing figured out," Nick explained. "Violet's apparently controlling this thing herself. I'm willing to bet that if we can rip her out of her pet monster, then we should have a shot at ending it."

"Sounds like a plan," Bridget replied.

"You know, while you sit there and discuss feeble strategies, I can still tear you to _shreds_!" Violet cackled, the Giant Biollante swiping outwards with its clawed hands and forcing the spies on the ground to scatter.

"Okay, not nice!" May shouted, flying over to freeze the hand before it could retreat with her Ice Queen Perfume. Nick wasted no time in blasting the frozen hand to bits with a Final Shine Attack.

May would have made a pun about the hand if she hadn't witnessed the Giant Biollante's arm stump seemingly regenerating into a new hand.

"Oh, now that's _really_ not fair!" May growled as she jumped back to avoid another vine coming for her.

"Sounds like the only way we're truly gonna send this thing back to kaiju heck is if we get Violet off of it and blast through its core," Sam stated as she finished analyzing the Giant Biollante with her X-Powder. "It looks like the core is just underneath where it was holding Alex and May before."

"All right, let's end this thing!" Alex exclaimed.

The Giant Biollante reached down to rip a large tree out of the ground and throw it towards the spies, but Nick stopped it just in time by blasting the tree in half with a quick shot, so that the two halves collapsed to the side without hitting anyone.

"You're _made_ of a rose, so how about you stop disrespecting the trees?" Nick taunted as he flew upwards to attack.

"Need some help?" May asked as she flew close to Nick.

"The thought crossed my mind," Nick laughed as he took May's hands and began spinning her around.

Many vines unfurled from the Giant Biollante's body and attempted to interrupt Nick and May's combo, only for Alex to fly by and spray her Ice Queen Perfume to freeze the vines in place.

With this done, Nick levitated slightly higher, then threw May straight upwards, where she used her upward momentum to slam both of her feet into the Giant Biollante's chin, causing it to stumble backwards.

"Go get 'er, Nick!" May exclaimed.

Nick nodded before flying around to the back of the Giant Biollante, firing a salvo of psychic shots to sever the vines holding Violet onto the monster, then snatching her with his psychic grab.

"So sorry, _Vi_, but... well, _you lose_," Nick proclaimed, encasing Violet in a psychic bubble and flicking his hand upward to send it towards the W.O.O.H.P. helicopter in the distance. _Your timing is impeccable as always, Jerry, _Nick thought. _And now to finish this thing._

Without its pilot, the Giant Biollante began to go berserk, stomping all over the area and roaring like a child throwing a tantrum.

"We've gotta keep it in place, spies! It's now or never!" Haruka shouted.

"We used so much of our Ice Queen Perfume earlier, but I think there should be enough left to freeze this thing's legs if we all use it at once," Sam answered.

"Sounds good to me! Let's _chill_ this plant!" Dawn exclaimed.

The nine spies that were still on the ground dashed as close to the Giant Biollante's legs as they could and sprayed their remaining reserves of Ice Queen Perfume all at once, covering the creature's legs in a light-blue cloud that completely froze its legs to the ground.

While all this was happening, Nick was accelerating towards the Giant Biollante, his body glowing brighter with each passing second as he channeled his psychic power around him.

Just then, Alex and May began flying alongside him. Nick got the message, and extended both his hands so Alex and May could take them. Nick's gathered energy formed into a solid sphere of golden light around the three of them as they rocketed forward.

Getting into the spirit of the thing, Nick, Alex, and May all let out a loud battle cry as they reached the Giant Biollante, Nick's psychic sphere protecting them as they ripped through the plant monster's chest cavity and came out the other side.

The Giant Biollante stopped struggling almost immediately as its core was rather handily destroyed. The giant plant monster eventually keeled over and died, falling on its back and beginning to crumble away.

"Boy, do I feel bad for whatever sorry sack has to clean _that_ mess up," May quipped. "It feels like it's gonna take thirty people, seven chainsaws and twelve pickup trucks to get that monster's corpse off the streets."

A few seconds passed before all three of them started laughing.

"And of course Jerry's already here," Alex quipped. "On top of things as always. ...wait, what happened to Violet?!"

"I already sent her on her way to the slammer," Nick replied.

"Oh, good," Alex sighed.

"On that subject, let's go see what Jerry has to say about all of this," May proclaimed as the three of them flew back down to the ground to rejoin the rest of the spies as Jerry's helicopter touched down.

"Another job well done, agents," Jerry replied. "Violet Vanderfleet will be taken back to the W.O.O.H.P. Containment Facility, as she's already in the helicopter safely courtesy of Nick."

"I swear, you gotta teach me that sometime, man," Mat remarked to Nick with a fist bump.

"Only psychic powers can do that, dude," Nick replied back. "But if, someday, you ever _do_, I'll teach ya. Promise."

The group of spies shared a group high-five.

"I guess that's one botanist that we can permanently room in for good," Clover stated.

"Yes," Jerry quipped. "And duly note, spies, improvements on the W.O.O.H.P. Containment Facility are beginning as we speak."

"That's good news," Mat replied. "I hope that means Geraldine and Natalie are tucked away in deep dark holes, too."

"Affirmative, Mat," Jerry replied.

"Well, mission's over," Sam replied. "How about we get the heck outta here and go home?"

"Great idea," Nick stated as he shared a grin with Alex. "We got some dates to do."

Alex, Sam, and Mat shared a nod – Mat and Sam with a planned walk for themselves, Nick and Alex with a planned swim.

**7:49 PM – The Spies' Beach House**

After heading back to the beach house, the twelve spies had some dinner (Nick and Alex light dinners). After that, Sam, Mat, Alex, and Nick excused themselves to get themselves ready.

"So, now that Violet's taken care of," Mat stated, turning to Sam, who sported her purple dress **(Author's Note: same as season 2's "Totally Switched")**. "Are you ready for our walk?"

"Totally," Sam remarked as she took Mat's hand. She could see Mat's wardrobe was strictly Supercross (save for his swim shorts), and his shirt was red and white and read "McGrath 2" on the back to signify 7-time Supercross champ, Jeremy McGrath.

The couple could see that Nick and Alex were already outside at the pool, and Alex, who was in her bright yellow starfish bikini, just get in the water. After Nick got in was when he and Alex started kissing.

"That'll be us again soon," Mat told Sam.

"No doubt," Sam remarked in agreement.

"Have a nice walk," Dawn remarked at Sam and Mat when they got to the front door.

"Thanks," Mat quipped.

With that, he and Sam stepped out.

Meanwhile, in the pool area, Nick and Alex were already settled in, wondering why they hadn't done this sooner.

"Ah, good times," Alex giggled.

"You said it," Nick laughed.

"I'm just happy we can relax after all of this," Alex stated. "It feels like there's been a lot of stress on this case for many different reasons."

"And that's most likely why I suggested a pool date," Nick replied. "So said pool could melt away all of that stress and get us back to baseline."

"If I'm gonna be honest, Nick, I was a little worried," Alex admitted.

"About what?" Nick wondered.

"When I realized what Violet's pollen could do, I... actually freaked out a little about the possibility of it affecting us..." Alex answered. "I really don't want to lose you, Nick... that thought scares me more than anything else..."

Nick instantly responded by leaning over to hug his girlfriend. "Hey, hey, you don't have to worry about a thing, okay, Alex?" Nick stated, happy to see his girlfriend smiling again. "You're not gonna lose me. That's pretty much exactly what you said to me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I did," Alex giggled, glancing up at the sky. "Gotta appreciate nights like this, right?"

"No doubt," Nick replied.

_Meanwhile..._

Mat and Sam were walking through the beautiful warm night in Beverly Hills, an arm around each other.

"I'm glad you wanted this, Sammy," Mat stated.

"Mm-hmm," Sam purred. "It's always nice to have a walk by ourselves."

The two lovers decided to head to one of the parks in Beverly Hills.

"I'm glad that Violet's back where she belongs," Sam stated to Mat.

"That makes two of us," Mat quipped. "And extra incentive, too, so I don't catch any allergies or anything."

"Oh, that's right," Sam remarked. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mat answered. "I think reacting quickly to put the gas masks on helped a lot."

The couple still walked through the park.

"So, is your Motocross season going any better?" Sam asked Mat.

"To be perfectly honest," Mat answered. "Not really; I'm almost gonna be happy it's over. It's been all Ricky Carmichael for the past 6 straight races – which I'm happy about – but I'm not happy about the last race in Lakewood, CO when Chad Reed had his fuel bubble and have a DNF in moto 2, and I'm not very happy that James Stewart won the opener at Hangtown with a 1-2 to Carmichael's 3-1 because that stopped a 27-race win streak that Carmichael started at Millville 2003. So, if you do the math, that's about two and a half calendar years."

"_Geez!_" Sam exclaimed at Mat's explanation.

"If I didn't have you guys in my life," Mat stated. "I would be _pretty_ annoyed, but being with you guys – especially you – makes it worth forgetting a lot faster."

"You know there's more to..." Sam started before Mat cut in.

"I know," Mat replied. "There's more to life than racing, but you know by now how much I value Motocross, along with the fact that I ride."

Sam nodded. "I hope we'll see you ride one day, even if it's for fun."

"Well, just let me know," Mat quipped. "I'll keep you in the loop."

The two continued their walk until they reached an area where water was shooting upwards out of holes to show a makeshift light show to people walking by. Mat looked surprised at it and watched it for a bit. Sam saw Mat do so and joined him.

"Nice, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Totally," Mat replied. "It looks like fun, though; you wouldn't find this in Hawaii."

"Oh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Mat said. "Basically, who needs this when you got beaches all around the islands?"

"Good point," Sam remarked, but an idea came over her. "Hey, it's pretty warm outside... you wanna experience this firsthand right now, Mat?"

Mat looked surprised. "Now?" he asked. "But we..."

Sam got out her X-Powder. "Yes, we do, babe."

"Okay sure," Mat answered as he got out his Nintendo DS.

After both did a wardrobe change to their swimsuits – Sam's usual green one, and Mat in his usual swim shorts – Sam and Mat began to have some fun in the shooting water.

"Oh, wow, that was fun!" Mat laughed when he and Sam finished up.

"I told you you'd like it," Sam laughed back.

The two lovers (despite being wet) did a wardrobe change back to their regular clothes before they decided to head back home. Mat gave Sam a kiss on her head.

"Thanks, Sam," Mat stated. "I would say that's a nice date before we try dinner again next time."

"You're welcome," Sam responded as the two lovers gently knocked heads during their walk home.

When they were nearby, Mat turned to Sam and the two shared a hug and some kisses.

"I love you, Mat," Sam stated directly to Mat's face.

"I love you, too, Sammy," Mat replied.

The two shared a deep, loving kiss. After that was when Mat surprised Sam by swooping her in his arms.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed.

"You can give your legs a rest," Mat quipped.

Sam didn't complain one bit as Mat carried her home. When they reached the front door, Sam opened the front door herself and Mat carried her inside; he then set her down on her feet.

"_Thank you so much for that, Mat,_" Sam giggled as she gave another kiss to her boyfriend.

"What's going on?" Britney asked, who happened to be nearby. "Oh, welcome home!"

"Thanks," Mat replied. "We had a great time."

"We _definitely_ did," Sam replied, blushing brightly as she and Mat shared another kiss right in front of Britney.

"That's great," Britney quipped with a grin.

Sam and Mat checked in the backyard and saw Nick and Alex were still using the pool. Alex seemed to have seen them and waved; Mat and Sam waved back from the glass door.

"Hey, welcome back," said Clover.

"Thank you," Sam quipped. "So, what's going on?"

"Melissa and Dawn are going at it on Brawl again," Nozomi replied.

"I called the next game," Haruka stated. "But I'll be willing to let you lovebirds go ahead of me..."

"Just know that I'm going to stomp you when we get to that point, Haruka," Bridget giggled.

"No, it's okay," Mat replied. "It's fine, Haruka, and I'm no Brawl fan myself."

"I'm gonna spectate, too, if Mat wants to," Sam replied.

"Mm-hmm," Mat answered, nodding his head.

"So, who are you guys gonna choose this time?" May giggled, having just walked downstairs.

"Well, I was thinking of trying out Sonic, considering how much Nick and Melissa were hyped to see him joining the fight," Bridget replied.

"I was probably gonna try out Toon Link," Haruka answered. "I played the _crapbaskets_ out of Wind Waker back when I still had my GameCube, so that was pretty cool to see him in the game."

"Even if it's at the cost of Young Link?" Nozomi teased.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll be back, even if it's in a Smash game where they bring everybody back," Haruka giggled.

"Oh, man, I'd _love_ to see that," May proclaimed. "Especially considering how many people were complaining about losing Mewtwo for Brawl."

"Sounds like they're having a lively discussion," Alex giggled as she watched the exchange from the pool.

"Guess Melissa and Dawn's Smash rivalry is ratcheting up," Nick teased. "Wanna go join them?"

"Ooh, this'll be good," Alex laughed as the two of them exited the pool, using their X-Powders to change back into their normal outfits. Before heading inside, Alex leaned over and kissed Nick on the cheek. "I love you, Nick."

"I love you, too, Alex," Nick replied as they stepped into the living room.

"A WINNER IS ME!" Melissa exclaimed as the battle shifted to the results screen. "Sonic _rules_ in this game!"

"Just wait until I catch you, _then you're toast_," Dawn proclaimed as they handed off the Wiimotes to Haruka and Bridget for their match. "And I mean _charbroiled, buttery toast_."

"Okay, ew," Britney quipped.

"All right, we've got a match again!" May proclaimed, deciding to act as color commentator for this match. "Haruka, Bridget, choose your fighters!"

As they had said, Haruka and Bridget chose Toon Link and Sonic respectively, and soon enough, all twelve spies were getting into it.

**10:22 P.M. – The Spies' Beach House**

"Well, that was all kinds of fun," Alex laughed as the spies prepared for bed. After all, they had school in the morning, and Clover in particular wasn't looking forward to that project she was going to have to work on with Mandy.

"I told Dawn that Sonic isn't a fighter to be trifled with," Nick quipped. "I told her time and again..."

"Sonic kinda seems like that kind of fighter who doesn't really have too much KO power, but with that overwhelming speed, a good player could rack up the damage super-quickly," Alex stated.

"That's kinda the vibe I got from Sonic when I first got to play as him," Nick admitted.

Alex stopped to let a yawn out. "Well, guess it's time to hit the hay, huh?" Alex quipped.

Nick would have responded if he hadn't noticed May on the couch, gesturing towards the both of them as if she wanted to talk to them about something.

Just then, Nick remembered the promise he'd made to May after she'd run off, that they'd talk to Alex about resolving the last threads of May's feelings for Nick.

Nick and Alex nodded to each other, then walked into the living room to join May on the couch.

"You said you wanted to talk, May?" Alex asked.

"Well, yeah," May answered. "When Nick found me after my... let's call it 'episode', we talked about this and that, and Nick was able to convince me that all of you were all right with my feelings for Nick. Before we came back to you guys, though, I was kinda wondering one last thing."

Alex had a pretty good idea where May's train of thought was heading, if her tone was any indication.

"And... that thing was... well, if all of you accept my feelings for Nick... where do we go from there?" May asked. "I didn't know if that made _me_ Nick's girlfriend, too, since I didn't want to even consider that without talking to you about it, Alex... I'm still _really_ confused..."

Nick looked back at Alex, who was thinking about everything that had happened over the course of the day, along with the events that had occurred in Tachikawa. Like everyone else, she'd been there to see all of the heartbreak that May had suffered at Millia's hands. And she'd seen Nick helping her through it all.

Alex had taken at least a couple minutes to think it over, knowing that she didn't want to say anything that would upset May, but she also wanted to consider said 'other options'.

After one more minute, Alex came to her decision, turning back to see May holding an expression of confusion mixed with hope. And Alex couldn't help but smile.

**("Satisfaction" by kz (livetune) feat. Hatsune Miku plays)**

"Okay, then," Alex proclaimed. "May, I understand that I haven't really known you for too long, but I'd like to think I still know you pretty well, as I do most of my best friends. I'm perfectly confident that you'd never try to _steal_ Nick from me."

"No way in hell, Alex!" May responded.

"Calm down, silly," Alex replied. "Like I said, I know you well enough to know you'd _never_ do that. So, when considering everything that's happened, I think I finally have a decision. And, to be honest, if it's _you_, May..."

Alex smiled at Nick. "...I wouldn't mind sharing."

May could hardly believe her ears when she heard Alex say that. "Are... a-are you serious, Alex?" May asked. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"Come on, May, you know me, right?" Alex teased.

That was all May needed to hear, letting a couple tears fall as she lunged across the couch to hug Alex, nearly bowling Nick over in the process. "Oh, Alex, thank you _so much_!" May exclaimed.

"It's no problem, May, honestly," Alex replied.

"So, apparently, I've got two girlfriends now," Nick quipped. "Isn't that usually something that only happens in those trashy romance novels that Mandy likes to read fifty of in a week?"

"Honestly, after Clover's 'speed dating' craze, that kind of thing doesn't really bother me, as long as she's one of the good ones," Alex admitted. "And you are _definitely_ one of the good ones, May."

"That really means so much coming from you, Alex," May replied. "Thank you for being so understanding."

As May excitedly chattered with Alex about the tips of being a good girlfriend, Nick couldn't help but smile at the both of them.

_I really am a lucky guy, huh?_ Nick thought. _But I guess I wouldn't have it any other way, honestly._

And as Nick and Alex headed back upstairs to go to sleep, May couldn't help but kiss Nick on the cheek. "Good night, Nick," May stated. "I love you."

"Love you too, May," Nick replied. "Sweet dreams."

_Totally Spies: Smiles and Tears  
__~The End~_

* * *

**Final Author's Notes from The Blue Time Ranger:** And episode nine is in the books! I had a lot of fun with this one, to be perfectly honest.

To anyone who thought there was going to be a lot more relationship drama: I am absolutely _terrible_ at relationship drama. I figured there'd be at least a little, what with the concept in question, but I've tried, and I just don't feel like I could write extended relationship drama without it seeming forced. That's exactly how I approached that same situation in _W.I.T.C.H.: Key to Her Heart II_, as I'm not really good at that kind of thing.

And yes, I am not sorry for including another kaiju in this one. And no, I won't put Godzilla himself in a future one. Maybe. We'll have to see.

Anyways, next time on _Totally Spies: The New Adventures_, an old foe that we haven't seen hide nor hair of since _Beyond the Looking Glass_ has resurfaced for another crack at the spies! Yes, good old Tim Scam is back for more in what's probably going to be our biggest, fattest double middle finger to all the Sam/Scam fics on here (WHY DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE THAT SHIP SO DAMN MUCH IT LITERALLY DOES NOT COMPUTE) in our next episode, _Totally Spies: Promises Kept_, which will be posted on Mat's profile when it's ready to go. So, until then, have a fantastic day, don't listen to the screeching morons, enjoy this preview of Promises Kept, and we'll see you next mission!

* * *

"I was wondering what happened to _him_," Nick quipped as he looked at the photo of Tim Scam, their latest returning opponent. "I haven't heard anything from him since we stopped him from ruining Mat's Extreme Dodgeball match."

"Considering how dangerous Scam can be, we've decided to enlist some extra help for this mission," Jerry explained, stepping aside to reveal...

...who else but Dean, the agent who had played an extremely elaborate game of double and triple-cross to help the spies win their first battle against Terrence and become super-spies.

Mat, naturally, saw the look on Sam's face once Dean had appeared. It seemed like Sam, Alex, and Clover still had remaining traces of their old crushes on Dean.

And when Mat saw Sam blush, he was suddenly assaulted by a dread feeling that he might lose Sam.

"STOP!" Mat shouted, surprising everyone present.

"Whoa, bro, what's the matter?" Nick wondered.

Sam's grin at seeing Dean again instantly vanished when Mat lunged forward to hug her tightly, as if he feared letting go would mean losing her.

"I... I don't want this to be the end!" Mat exclaimed. _"I don't want you to leave me!"_

Sam, honestly, was surprised that Mat would ever think that. She looked down at him after returning his hug.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, Mat," Sam replied. "I only acted like that because I still think Dean's a really cool guy, but trust me, _I am not going to leave you_. We made a promise, remember? And I intend to keep that promise to the end of my days."

That was all Mat needed to calm down as he leaned up to kiss Sam.

Nick held hands with both Alex and May, knowing exactly what Mat had been thinking.

_To be continued in Totally Spies: Promises Kept..._


End file.
